Обязанности австрийской горничной
by lindemannia
Summary: Родерих однажды ошибся, согласившись пойти выпить вместе с Гилбертом и Ко. Второй раз он ошибся, отважившись сыграть в заведомо проигрышную игру. И что будет, когда он проиграет? Ну, Гилберту всегда хотелось личную горничную…
1. Chapter 1

Автор: Hazel-Beka

Переводчик: Рэй Ко aka Линд

Бета: Ванька D.

Разрешение на перевод: получено

Ссылка на оригинал:  s/5272901/1/The_Duties_of_an_Austrian_Maid

Фандом: Hetalia Axis Powers

Пэйринг: Австрия/Пруссия

Рейтинг: NC-17

Жанр: Юмор, роуманс

Саммари: Родерих однажды ошибся, согласившись пойти выпить вместе с Гилбертом и Ко. Второй раз он ошибся, отважившись сыграть в заведомо проигрышную игру. И что будет, когда он проиграет? Ну, Гилберту всегда хотелось личную горничную…

Примечания: Ваааааа…переводчик подписался на очень большое дело! Это будет долго, очень долго. Но, уверяю вас, оно того стоит, до того вкусно, в меру сладко, весело и нежно. Буду ждать ваших восхищенных отзывов)))

Дисклеймер: все не нам, все не наше.

Размещение: исключительно с разрешения автора, переводчика и беты.

**Обязанности австрийской горничной.**

**ПРОЛОГ.**

**Но для начала краткая историческая справка.**

_«После объединения Германии в 1990 году, был предложен план по объединению Берлина и Бранденбурга в единую административную единицу, которую предполагалось назвать Пруссией…»' −Википедия. _

События фика происходят в 1990 году, как раз когда «Пруссией» было предложено назвать объединенную территорию (предложение было отклонено в 1996 году наибольшим числом голосов). Уверена, Гилберт был шокирован категорическим отказом Людвига назвать какую бы то ни было местность в его честь. Дулся, наверное, целую неделю…

Рояль, размышлял Родерих, выуживая из инструмента блистательные ноты Шопена, это замечательная многофункциональная вещь. Это безмятежность разума, умиротворение души и сладкая приманка для счастья, объединенные в одном предмете. Это средство, для порой необходимого бегства от реальности в мир, образованный аккордами и октавами.

К огромному сожалению, даже рояль был не в силах заглушить звуки голоса Гилберта.

– Я уже говорил тебе, что у меня скоро снова будет собственная страна? – Вот что говорил Гилберт в этот момент, причем достаточно громко, чтобы быть услышанным сквозь игру Родериха. – Пара земель Германии собираются объединиться и назвать себя Пруссией. Ну, разве это не _великолепно_?

– Да, – хладнокровно согласился Родерих, не ошибившись ни единой нотой. – Я просто жду не дождусь.

– Я тоже! – Гилберт либо проигнорировал сарказм, либо был совершенно неспособен уразуметь, что кто-нибудь может не испытывать экстаза при мысли о возрождении пусть даже очень маленькой, но Пруссии. – Совсем скоро мои флаги будут свисать с каждого балкона, а люди будут распевать мой национальный гимн и благодарить меня за высокую честь принадлежать моей прославленной нации. Сказать, что я сделаю в первую очередь, как только заимею собственную землю и собственный народ?

– Скажи, – меланхолично отозвался Родерих.

– Я соберу армию и расширю свои территории путем вторжения в Австрию, – гордо сообщил Гилберт, словно представитель завоеванной в будущем нации и не являлся владельцем дома, в котором он находился в данный момент. – Ты станешь моим рабом и будешь мне во всем подчиняться. Думаю, мне в новом доме понадобится горничная, так что тебе придется мыть полы, заправлять постель, готовить, оказывать мне сексуальные услуги, и…

Вдохновенная речь была прервана ужасающим грохотом, который издали клавиши, когда Родерих шарахнул по ним обеими руками. Австриец резко развернулся на табурете и шокировано уставился на Гилберта, который выглядел не менее потрясенным внезапным шумом.

– _Что_ ты сейчас сказал? – требовательно вопросил Родерих.

– Что ты будешь для меня готовить? – неуверенно предположил Гилберт, всем своим видом выражая недоумение.

– После этого!

– …Что ты будешь мыть полы?

– _Это _ты сказал _до_ готовки, идиот!

– Ну, раз _ты_ горничная, то ведение хозяйства – как раз _твоя_ работа! – огрызнулся Гилберт. Родерих со вздохом помассировал виски – похоже, от передозировки идиотизма у него начиналась мигрень.

– Я имел в виду ту часть, где ты упомянул сексуальные услуги, – пояснил он.

– Ах, это. И что? – Небрежно спросил Гилберт. Родерих уставился на него. Лицо Пруссии было совершенно невозмутимым. Родерих начал подозревать, что Гилберт под видом новой территории мысленно уже возродил свое государство во всем блеске былой славы (Родерих всерьез сомневался, что Людвиг вообще позволит этому произойти), и причислил Австрию к своим землям. Самонадеянный идиот. Но, что не могло не пугать, похоже он был твердо намерен осуществить свои планы в отношении Родериха, как будущей горничной.

– Гм. Не похоже, что ты шутишь, – медленно заключил Родерих.

Гилберт вскинул бровь.

– А разве я смеялся? – Спросил он так спокойно, словно они обсуждали погоду. Родерих попытался сохранить лицо.

– А стоило бы, потому что всякая мысль о нас, делающих вместе что-либо непристойное, абсурдна сама по себе, – холодно сказал он.

Гилберт задумался.

– Думаешь? – рассеянно спросил он. – А мне эта картинка кажется довольно-таки знойной.

Он вынырнул из своих извращенных фантазий и плотоядно уставился на Родериха, который, несмотря на отчаянные попытки, немедленно до самой шеи залился румянцем и отвернулся, пытаясь скрыть его от Гилберта.

– Смею уверить тебя в том, что ни одна из твоих распутных фантазий не воплотится в реальность, – умудрился он, наконец, выдавить. – Даже если, провернув какую-нибудь немыслимую аферу, ты воплотишь свои намерения обзавестись собственными землями и объявишь их независимым от Германии государством, ты все равно никогда…

Продолжение его фразы потонуло в потрясенном аханье, которое он издал, когда губы Гилберта прижались к его шее во влажном поцелуе. Он даже не заметил, когда тот успел к нему подобраться. Одна рука оказалась на его бедре, в то время, как другая скользнула дальше и начала пробираться к… он схватил ее за запястье, даже не успев подумать о конечном пункте ее назначения. Он почувствовал усмешку Гилберта, который тем временем скользнул губами выше, обхватил мочку его уха, скользнул языком внутрь ушной раковины, и, ох, это было очень и очень…

И тут он внезапно обнаружил себя стоящим и держащим Гилберта на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

– И что ты, по-твоему, делаешь? – Он сразу возненавидел проскользнувшее в собственном голосе возбуждение и попытался обуздать бабочек, дружно запорхавших в животе. Гилбертовская хищная ухмылка ничуть ему в этом не помогала.

– Я подумал, что нам бы не помешало попрактиковаться, прежде чем ты приступишь к своим обязанностям в моем доме, – промурлыкал он.

– Нет никаких гарантий, что у тебя _вообще_ будет собственный дом, – возразил Родерих.

Гилберт отмел этот довод легким движением руки.

– Конечно, будет! С чего бы это Вест не захочет назвать одну из территорий в честь моей блистательной нации? Пруссия была величайшим государством в мире и все об этом знают, – на краткий миг Гилберт увлекся, греясь в лучах собственного великолепия, пока Родерих потрясенно смотрел на него. А потом он вспомнил, на чем они остановились.

– А теперь перестань выеживаться и иди сюда, – велел он, хватая Родериха за запястье и таща его в свои объятия.

Родерих бы запротестовал, но все, на что он оказался способен, это тихий невнятный звук, потому что к его губам внезапно прижались чужие, и крепкая рука удерживала его затылок, пропуская пряди волос сквозь пальцы. Он еще ни разу не находился так близко к Гилберту, близко настолько, чтобы жар его тела впитывался в его собственное. А потом Гилберт ворвался в его рот требовательным языком, и это было как удар током. Родерих вцепился в его рубашку и даже не понял, когда это он его ладони оказались у блондина на спине, там, где под рубашкой проступали лопатки.

Он нечаянно выдал в губы Гилберту еще один звук, но он уже был больше похож на стон. Гилберта это, казалось, воодушевило на дальнейшие действия, он углубил поцелуй и одновременно потянул за рубашку Родериха, вытягивая ее из-под ремня. Скользнул рукой вверх по обнаженной спине, наслаждаясь прикосновениями к гладкой коже.

И тут поцелуй внезапно прервался. Губам Родериха еще никогда не было так одиноко. Он приоткрыл затуманенные глаза и встретился взглядом с пристальным обжигающим взглядом. На лице Гилберта было выражение, которое он в его нынешнем состоянии затруднился определить, поэтому он не сразу осознал, что блондин переключился на его шею, покрывая ее легкими поцелуями. Вторую руку Гилберт выпутал из его волос и начал развязывать галстук ошеломленного австрийца.

Его пальцы ловко расстегнули несколько верхних пуговок, распахнули воротник, освобождая пространство, которое было тут же атаковано жадными губами. Добравшись до ямки между шеей и ключицей, Гилберт слегка прикусил кожу и всосал ее в себя с такой силой и опытом, что у Родериха задрожали колени.

− Ты больше не ворчишь, − заметил Гилберт, жарко выдохнув на зацелованное местечко. Родериха передернуло от этого ощущения.

− А что, есть смысл? − Парировал он, задыхаясь.

Хмыкнув, Гилберт легко чмокнул его за ухом.

− Никакого, − признал он, вытащил руку из-под его рубашки, взял Родериха под локоть и мягко потянул к дивану, по пути покрывая его щеки почти невинными поцелуями. Австриец был опрокинут на тот самый предмет мебели, который Гилберт протирал собой дни напролет, нежась и ленясь. Родерих даже промолчал, когда обувь Гилберта, которую, он, кстати, строго-настрого и абсолютно безрезультатно велел снимать каждый раз, принимая в гостях шумного блондина, оказалась на его диване. Для этого он был слишком занят тем фактом, что Гилберт расположился между его расставленных бедер, практически улегшись сверху, и снова целовал его с такой жадностью, что вселенная Родериха сжалась до жара и страсти этих поцелуев. Он гладил Гилберта по спине, наслаждаясь силой и изяществом этого тела, качествами, которых он бы никогда не признал.

Гилберт же, не теряя времени, вытянул рубашку Родериха из-под ремня и расстегнул оставшиеся пуговицы. Быстрые пальцы пробежались по подтянутому животу, по гладкой груди, запоминая каждый участок, малейшую впадинку, контуры слегка выступающих ребер, то, как его грудь вздымалась и опадала при каждом вдохе и выдохе. Сдвинувшись ниже, он проследил путь своих пальцев губами, зубами, языком. Он прислушивался к звукам, издаваемым австрийцем, запоминая, какую реакцию спровоцировало то или иное его действие, где именно требовались нежность и осторожность, а где можно было дать себе волю. Слегка прикусив кожу на бедре, там, где заканчивался пояс, он почувствовал, как Родериха тряхнуло, и усмехнулся.

Родерих не мог не заметить, что вся та кровь, что окрашивала румянцем его щеки, теперь устремилась гораздо ниже по телу. От Гилберта это тоже не ускользнуло, потому что он подтянулся выше, впиваясь губами в горло австрийца, и одновременно прижал руку к месту, требующему внимания. Ответом на это было его имя, произнесенное беззвучным выдохом, и дернувшиеся навстречу его руке бедра. Желание было явным и недвусмысленным. Одарив его напоследок еще одним глубоким поцелуем, Гилберт склонился к его уху, чтобы прошептать своим самым соблазнительным голосом:

– Я помогу тебе с этим, – «это» он обозначил поглаживанием, насладившись спровоцированным стоном. Взявшись за пряжку ремня, он начал возиться с ней, когда…

– Так _вот_ куда ты подевался.

Затуманенный и перегруженный ощущениями мозг Родериха не смог сразу опознать обладателя голоса, хотя определил его как _очень_ знакомый. Но, видимо, это было сработавшее подсознание, взвывшее в голове сиреной. Гилберт, убрав руки от неподобающих частей тела, сердито уставился на вошедшего, и то, что он сказал, подействовало на Родериха, как ушат ледяной воды.

– Отъебись, Вест, не видишь, я занят? – Рявкнул он, совершенно не смущаясь собственного брата, заставшего его в недвусмысленной позе. Скорее, это было раздражение на досадную помеху.

– Можешь вернуться сюда потом, но сейчас ты идешь со мной. Забыл, что у нас сегодня в гостях Кику с Феличиано? Ты должен помочь мне приготовить обед, – укоризненно сказал Людвиг. На лице Гилберта ясно читалось, что ни о каких таких планах он и слыхом не слыхивал.

– Ладно, давай так, – Гилберт бросил быстрый взгляд на Родериха. – Дай мне двадцать минут, чтобы закончить, а потом я... эй!

Сердитый окрик был адресован Родериху, который, наконец, вышел из спровоцированного ужасом и смущением ступора, сел и столкнул Гилберта с кушетки. Проигнорировав доносящиеся с пола ругательства, он развернулся к Людвигу, сохраняющему в целом невозмутимую физиономию, за исключением брови, приподнявшейся при виде проступающих на груди Родериха засосов. Австрией поспешно запахнул рубашку и поправил очки, пытаясь хотя бы частично вернуть себе пристойный вид.

– Это не то, что ты подумал! – Попытался он объяснить. Бровь Людвига доползла почти до зачесанных назад волос. – Я его жертва! Он приставал ко мне, я не хотел!

– А отсюда показалось, что ты был не против, – снисходительно возразил Людвиг. Родерих вспомнил, в какой именно позе их застал немец и покраснел еще сильнее.

– Разумеется, он был не против, – возник Гилберт с пола. – Разве _кто-нибудь_ сможет противостоять моему сексуальному магнетизму?

Родерих молча швырнул в него подушкой, с удовольствием наблюдая, как угодила прямо в лицо нахала. А почему бы и нет? Репутации все равно конец.

– Ты не выглядишь удивленным, – заметил австриец, обращаясь к Людвигу, который стоял, прислонившись к косяку и пытался сдержать улыбку. Поколебавшись мгновение, Родерих продолжил – Такое часто происходит?

Людвиг качнул головой, Родерих усилием воли подавил вспышку облегчения.

– Нет, – продолжил немец. – Но, когда с тобой, меня это не удивляет.

Родерих уставился на него.

– Что это должно означать? Я не испытываю абсолютно ничего к твоему брату. Вернее, ничего хорошего, скорее наоборот!

– Еще как испытываешь, – возразил Гилберт, которому, видимо, очень понравился ковер. – Особенно сильно испытывал, когда я тебя…

Родерих запустил вторую подушку, теперь сильнее, но не так метко, так что она пролетела над головой Гилберта, разминувшись буквально на дюйм.

– Может, хватит делать из меня мишень? – Свирепо поинтересовался Гилберт. – _Я_, что ли, виноват, что ты меня так хочешь?

– А вот и не хочу! – выпалил Родерих, поддавшись ребяческому порыву.

– А вот и хочешь! – Заявил Гилберт. Родерих побледнел, осознал, что он только что поставил себя на один уровень развития с Гилбертом. Это было еще ужаснее, чем быть пойманным Людвигом, в недопустимой близости к его брату.

Немец, которому, тем временем, надоело слушать препирания, отлип от косяка, приблизился к Гилберту и поднял его с пола.

– Обсудите все это потом. А сейчас ты идешь со мной и помогаешь мне дома с обедом, – твердо сказал он, придерживая его за шиворот.

– Боже, Вест, какой же ты обломщик, – заворчал Гилберт, волочась за Людвигом по полу. Кивнув Родериху на прощание, немец покинул гостиную.

– Не беспокойся! – прокричал Гилберт из прихожей. – Когда станешь моей горничной, я раздобуду тебе самую лучшую униформу!

До Родериха донесся негромкий, но отчетливый голос Людвига.

– Ты не мог бы придержать детали при себе? Я не хочу знать, какими именно извращениями вы двое собираетесь заняться в спальне.

Родерих спрятал горящее лицо в ладонях, слишком возмущенный и шокированный, чтобы попытаться исправить недоразумение. Захлопнувшаяся входная дверь приглушила раскаты маниакального гилбертовского смеха, который окончательно заглох, только когда братья удалились достаточно далеко. Рассматривая сквозь просветы между пальцами валяющиеся на полу подушки, он задал себе вопрос, сможет ли он когда-либо снова посмотреть Людвигу в глаза. С Гилбертом такой проблемы не возникнет, потому что проблема с Гилбертом гораздо серьезнее сама по себе. Пруссак не успокоится, пока не добьется своего. А, значит, предстоит нудная работа по неустанному отбиванию его домогательств. Черта с два он позволит сегодняшнему повториться!

Ему ведь это даже не понравилось, правда, его всего лишь застали врасплох, и, ну да, Гилберт был вправду хорош, особенно, когда он…

Родерих треснул ладонью себя по лбу в тщетной попытке выбить из головы нежелательные воспоминания. Места, где Гилберт касался его особенно страстно, до сих пор ощутимо покалывало, особенно сильно потерю контакта с пруссаком переживала одна из частей его тела…. Родерих подумал, что с этим надо что-то делать. Со вздохом поднявшись, он собрал с пола и аккуратно разложил подушки на диване. Сначала холодный душ, решил он, а потом он вернется и еще поиграет на рояле. Его взгляд упал на вращающийся табурет, возле и которого и началась все это наступление Пруссии на Австрию. Очень, _очень_ холодный душ. Срочно.

**Бонус.**

Сидя за накрытым столом вместе с Людвигом, Кику и Феличиано, Гилберт размышлял, как может какая-то там еда быть важнее его манипуляций с одним привлекательным австрийцем. «Хрень какая», - думал он, накалывая на вилку очередной кусок сосиски. Разумеется, его нужды и потребности важнее, чем этот дурацкий обед. Хотя брат его мнения, похоже, не разделяет. Ну неужели Людвиг сам не видит, насколько сексуален Родерих? Неужели не понимает, как трудно будет Гилберту продолжить прерванное действо теперь, когда элемент неожиданности потерян?

Из размышлений его вырвал вопрос Кику.

– А? Что? – глупо переспросил он, поднимая глаза от истерзанной сосиски.

– Я спросил, все ли у вас в порядке, – повторил Кику, рассматривая сосисочное поле брани.

– О. Да, все просто замечательно, хотя еще лучше было бы, если меня не прервали давеча так бесцеремонно, когда я почти влез Родериху в шта…Ай! – Он злобно уставился на Людвига, который втихаря наступил ему на ногу гораздо сильнее, чем это было необходимо.

Проигнорировав его возмущение, Людвиг преспокойно открыл супницу и повернулся к Кику.

– Еще картофеля?


	2. Chapter 2

ГЛАВА 1

Покидая комнату для совещаний, Родерих боролся с желанием самым неблагородным образом зевнуть и потянуться. Он больше двух часов просидел на неудобном стуле, окруженный галдящими нациями. Это было очень утомительно, тем более что почти безрезультатно, несмотря на все попытки Людвига призвать всех к порядку. Родерих вздохнул. Как же он ненавидит эти встречи.

– Эй, Артур! − Родерих обернулся при звуке знакомого голоса, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть Гилберта, повисшего на Англии, который, в свою очередь, зашатался под таким весом. Что, скажите на милость, он тут вообще забыл? Перестав быть нацией, Гилберт автоматически освобождался ото всех прилагающихся к этому статусу обязанностей. Однако он отказался понимать, как мир может функционировать без его блистательного присутствия, и несколько раз уже заваливался в конференц-зал, требуя всех поторопиться, потому что ему, видите ли, скучно одному. Закончилось все тем, что его перестали допускать, что он, по-видимому, также счел своим личным достижением, поскольку хвалился этим при каждом удобном случае.

− Я иногда удивляюсь, ты настолько рад видеть меня, или пытаешься меня убить? − как раз говорил Артур висящему на нем Гилберту.

− Я _счастлив_ тебя видеть, − пояснил Гилберт. − Но, если я однажды тебя все-таки случайно убью, можно мне будет забрать Англию себе? Тебе ведь все равно больше не понадобится.

Артур вздернул одну бровь, что само по себе было внушительным зрелищем, и, кажется, попытался сдержать улыбку.

− Ну, думаю, кому-то все же придется о ней позаботиться, − ответил он. − Но только, если пообещаешь вернуть Британии ее былую славу. Начни с вторжения во Францию и все остальные мои неблагодарные колонии. И обязательно потопи пару кораблей Антонио − это традиция.

Гилберт выпустил его из объятий, чтобы тут же с выражением чистой эйфории схватить за обе руки.

− Клянусь! Я переименую весь мир в Пруссию! Он будет прекрасен.

Артур рассмеялся над его энтузиазмом. Родерих, немного отрешенно наблюдающий за разговором, потряс головой и отвернулся, собираясь уйти, как услышал _свое собственное_ имя, выкрикнутое тем же жизнерадостным голосом, что и английское − парой минут ранее. Он приготовился к аналогичному нападению, но Гилберт либо сдержался, либо не осмелился, потому что все, что он сделал − выскочил перед ним, загораживая путь и волоча за собой Артура.

− Ты скучал по мне? − с надеждой спросил он.

− Нет, − категорично ответил Родерих, наблюдая, как на лице Гилберта проступило возмущение.

− Почему нет? − Требовательно спросил он.

− Это со мной что-то или просто ты сегодня активнее, чем обычно? − поинтересовался он, проигнорировав вопрос. Гилберт немедленно заухмылялся.

− Я просто предвкушаю сегодняшний вечер, − пояснил он.

− Почему? Что такого будет сегодня вечером? − резко спросил Родерих. − Надеюсь, ты не планируешь напасть на одну из прибалтийских стран, потому что я _не буду_ в третий раз спасать тебя от Ивана. Также, даже не думай снова объявлять войну Силенду. Просто прими, как факт, то, что _ни у кого из вас_ нет армии; нельзя нападать на Питера, только потому, что он не может дать сдачи, и еще – в прошлый раз вы забрызгали мои полы морской водой. Далее…

− Вообще-то, все, что мы планируем − просто пойти выпить вместе с остальными, − прервал Артур, с большим трудом пытаясь не рассмеяться над Гилбертом, который, похоже, слишком гордился перечислением всех его деяний, чтобы понять, что на самом деле его распекают.

− _О. Боже_, − Родерих состроил мученическую гримасу и прикрыл глаза. Когда Гилберт был пьян, могли произойти вещи и похуже вышеперечисленных.

− Ты идешь с нами, − небрежно сказал Гилберт. Так небрежно, что Родерих рассеянно кивнул и открыл было рот, чтобы добавить, что пошлые звонки в два ночи он тоже не оценит, особенно, если пьяные бесстыжие речи будут разбавляться нецензурной версией национального прусского гимна, но вовремя осознал сказанное. Закрыв рот, он с жалостью посмотрел на Гилберта.

− Ты и правда в это веришь?

− Не волнуйся, я защищу тебя от Франциска, − заверил его Гилберт. Как будто не могло быть других причин, по которым Родерих не хотел идти с ними.

− Но кто защитит меня от _тебя_? − ответил Родерих. Прежде, чем Гилберт отреагировал, послышался еще чей-то голос.

− Кто-то здесь произнес мое имя? − мягко промурлыкал Франциск, приближаясь. Гилберт, просияв, запрыгнул на француза точно таким же образом, что недавно − на Артура. Родерих раздраженно подивился, почему любая нация, кроме него приветствовалась с таким энтузиазмом. Не то, чтобы он хотел, чтобы его так же душили. Просто было любопытно.

− Франциск! − завопил Гилберт, − я по тебе так соскучился! Не звонишь, не пишешь…

− Вообще-то, _мон шер_, мы виделись три дня назад, − ответил явно позабавленный француз. Гилберт уставился на него с изумлением, превратившимся затем в задумчивость.

− А, точно, − глубокомысленно сказал он, игнорируя протянутую для рукопожатия ладонь Франциска. Родерих передернулся.

− Людвиг тоже идет, − внезапно сказал Артур, и Родерих с готовностью повернулся к нему. − Так что ситуация не должна _слишком уж_ выйти из-под контроля. Или хотя бы не так быстро выйти. У тебя будет достаточно времени сбежать, прежде чем кто-нибудь начнет танцевать нагишом на столе.

− Кто-нибудь − это ты или Гилберт? − поинтересовался Родерих. У Артура хватило совести изобразить смущение.

− Зависит от того, кто из нас быстрее разденется, − признался он. Отрицать очевидное не было смысла. Обе нации славились своим поведением в нетрезвом виде. Вообще-то слава Артура начиналась с заглавной буквы «С», но Родерих подозревал, что это только потому что трезвым Артур был куда более вменяемым, в то время, как Гилберт мог откалывать непревзойденные по идиотизму трюки независимо от наличия алкоголя в крови. Поэтому образ разошедшегося Артура отпечатывался в памяти сильнее. Все дело было в шокирующем окружающих контрасте.

− А еще, если ты не пойдешь, он, скорее всего, закончит веселье тем, что вторгнется в твой дом и отрубится у тебя на крыше, − прибавил Артур. − Ты хотя бы выяснил, как он забрался туда в прошлый раз?

− Нет. Он так и не вспомнил, − вздохнул Родерих. Подумав пару мгновений и взвесив за и против, он решил уступить. − Ладно, я пойду. Но только на пару часов! Кажется, это будет меньшим из двух зол.

Хотя Гилберт был в тот момент занят оживленной беседой с Франциском, он, должно быть, каким-то образом почувствовал его настроение, потому что сразу подскочил, буквально вибрируя от возбуждения.

− Я знал, что ты согласишься, − самодовольно заметил он. Как будто это он убедил Родериха безропотно принять свою судьбу. Собственно, он _и впрямь_ был причиной тому, что Родерих предпочел провести пару часов в баре с пьяным Гилбертом, нежели безуспешно пытаться выпихнуть пьяного Гилберта из своего дома. Не говоря уже о том, как трудно найти лестницу, доставшую бы до крыши.

− Незачем так опасаться, − успокаивающе пропел Франциск. − Мы о тебе позаботимся.

− О да, − с энтузиазмом подхватил Гилберт. − И если проснешься завтра и поймешь, что ничего не помнишь, а болит совсем не в том месте, в каком должно − не беспокойся, это нормально.

Он одарил Родериха лучезарной улыбкой. Стоявший позади Франциск плотоядно облизнулся. Родерих подумал, что принятое им решение было очень, очень неправильным.

− Хорошенько смотри за своим стаканом, − пробормотал над ухом Артур.

Ночь будет долгой, устало подумал Родерих. _Очень_ долгой.

Тем же вечером Гилберт вломился к нему в дом примерно без десяти восемь. Осмотревшись в холле и не обнаружив там свою цель, он взбежал по лестнице, ворвался в спальню Родериха, не утруждая себя стуком, и уставился на хозяина дома.

– Не возражаешь, что я раздет? – рявкнул Родерих, отбрасывая на кровать рубашку и скрещивая руки на обнаженной груди. «Наитупейший вопрос на свете», - мимоходом подумал Гилберт.

– Ээ…нет? – ответил он. Родерих поднял бровь, придавая лицу выражение «выметайся, я переодеваюсь», в ответ на что Гилберт прикрыл за собой дверь спальни и невинно улыбнулся, всем своим видом как бы говоря «это ничего, я не против. Собственно, я всеми конечностями за то, чтобы ты снял штаны»

Вздохнув, Родерих взял с полки свою самую неофициальную рубашку, темно-зеленого цвета, и постарался не обращать внимания на ощущение сверлившего спину взгляда. Подумав, что было крайне неблагоразумно поворачиваться спиной к Гилберту, будучи полураздетым, он развернулся обратно и обнаружил, что ощущение пристального взгляда было спровоцировано именно таким взглядом. Попросту говоря, Гилберт пялился. Австриец начал торопливо застегиваться.

– Так куда именно мы идем? – попытался он отвлечь Пруссию, а заодно и вернуть в атмосферу спальни хоть толику нормальности.

– В бар, где мы частенько бываем, – начал Гилберт, не отводя взгляда от пальцев Родериха, переходящих от одной внезапно ставшей скользкой пуговицы к другой. Запнувшись, Родерих поднял на него взгляд.

– Есть такие бары, куда вас пускают _во второй раз_? – потрясенно спросил он. Гилберт, наконец, посмотрел ему в глаза.

– Ну, мы покупаем много выпивки, – хмыкнул он. – Я имею в виду, _по-настоящему_ много. Это недешево. И потом, мы не устраиваем разборок, когда нас выкидывают после того, как мы хорошенько наклюкаемся – все равно куда интереснее устроить драку на улице…

Он замер, увидев, как Родерих пытается незаметно расстегнуть брюки. Этого внимания оказалось для австрийца чересчур.

– Может, хватит уже подглядывать? – не выдержал он. В то время, как обычно он спокойно мог переодеться в чьей-либо компании (при условии, что этот кто-то также был мужского пола), с Гилбертом это было похоже на приватный стриптиз. Гилберт всего был немного, скажем так, извращенцем, свойство, которое, по мнению Родериха, он подцепил в результате тесного общения с Франциском, но в последнее время что-то…изменилось. Со времени того…инцидента на диване, месяц назад, между ними установилось напряжение, и даже Родерих не мог притвориться, что не знает, какого рода было это напряжение. Он пытался этого не замечать, но не получилось. Были и другие, мелкие изменения: то, как Гилберт временами на него смотрел, искры, которые оставляли на его коже случайные прикосновения, учащение пульса при виде этой плутоватой ухмылки. Самым странным было то, что он до сих пор не выгнал Гилберта прочь из своей спальни.

− Если не перестанешь таращиться, я никуда не пойду, − объявил он, скрещивая руки на груди и молясь про себя, чтобы расстегнутые брюки с него не свалились. Гилберт надулся, но все же неохотно пересел на другой край кровати, так, чтобы оказаться к нему спиной.

− Доволен?

− Больше, чем минуту назад, − подумав, признал Родерих.

Гилберт смотрел, как закат за окном окрашивает облака в оттенки розового и прислушивался к звукам за спиной. Представлять себе действия Родериха, основываясь на доносящемся шуршании, оказалось, как ни странно, более волнующим и чувственным, нежели на самом деле видеть это. Когда ему было разрешено повернуться, Родерих, в отглаженных бежевых брюках уже аккуратно складывал снятую одежду на стуле. Теплые лучи заката, косо падающие на него из окна, золотили его кожу и волосы. У Гилберта дух захватило. А еще та его ипостась, что думала не головой, решила, что австриец просто суперсекси. Впрочем, он всегда таким был.

Когда Родерих запирал входную дверь, Гилберт тихонько встал так, чтобы, обернувшись, австриец оказался зажатым между ним и закрытой дверью. Воспользовавшись секундным замешательством, пруссак наклонился и быстро поцеловал его в губы. Родерих оттолкнул его и инстинктивно поднял было руку, чтоб вытереть рот, но остановил ее на уровне груди, не уверенный, как поступить.

− Я же сказал тебе перестать, − произнес он, но в его глазах Гилберт увидел нечто совсем иное. Родерих, похоже, и сам не осознавал, сколько жажды было в его глазах, когда он смотрел на Гилберта в такие моменты. Было так трудно сопротивляться желанию подавить это сопротивление и превратить его в звуки ободрения и наслаждения, но сейчас время пока не настало. Настанет, скоро, Гилберт был в этом уверен. У него был План.

Они взяли такси до центра, где конечный пункт их назначения стоял в одном ряду с другими барами, пабами и клубами. Сквозь распахнутые двери на улицу вырывались потоки разнообразнейшей музыки, и, смешиваясь, образовывали пульсирующий фон. Гилберт мгновенно влился в атмосферу, а вот Родерих почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, сразу, как только отъехало такси. Он безотчетно придвинулся ближе к Гилберту, который это заметил и, положив руку ему на плечо, ободряюще сжал.

− Сюда, − коротко сказал он, ведя Родериха к одному из баров в сплошном ряду увеселительных заведений. В другой ситуации Родерих давно стряхнул бы чужую руку со своего плеча, но сейчас это прикосновение успокаивало, поскольку было единственным ощущением в пугающем мире пятничного веселья. Когда Гилберт, перешагнув порог, отпустил его, Родерих как будто потерял путеводную нить.

Определить местонахождение остальных европейских наций оказалось нетрудно. Стол, за которым они сидели был уже заставлен бокалами с вином, пивными кружками и чем-то неопознанным, что пили Артур и Антонио. Родерих бы поставил всю Австрию на то, что это была не просто кола. По одну сторону стола стояла мягкая скамья, на которой между англичанином и испанцем вольготно расположился Франциск, небрежно закинув руки на спинку позади них. Позой он до зубной боли напоминал сутенера. Судя по выражению лица Артура, француз в данный момент был занят приставанием к англичанину, Антонио же мило болтал с сидящим напротив Ловино. На стуле рядом с братом обнаружился Феличиано, принимающих в беседе оживленное участие, рядом сидел Людвиг. Он-то и заметил новоприбывших, махнув им рукой.

− Ты иди сядь, − сказал Гилберт, − а я принесу выпить.

Его невинный тон встревожил и без того чувствовавшего себя неуютно Родериха. Поймав почти ускользнувшего по направлению к стойке Гилберта за рукав, австриец подчеркнул:

− Я буду красное вино.

Гилберт разочарованно вздохнул:

− Что-то ты слишком быстро сориентировался.

Родерих сел рядом с Людвигом, чувствуя себя неловко, от того, что увидел столь знакомые лица в настолько неформальной обстановке. Восторженный до неприличия взгляд Франциска настроения ему не прибавил.

− Ах, Родерих, я так рад видеть тебя! − живо прощебетал он, − Ты выглядишь просто _tr__è__s__beau_.

− Спасибо, − осторожно ответил Родерих.

Франциск хмыкнул.

− Необязательно так пугаться, _mon__cher_, я не кусаюсь.

Половина присутствующих за столом прервала разговоры, чтобы недоверчиво на него воззриться. Артур хмыкнул.

− Любой, кто после встречи с тобой отделается всего парой укусов, достоин называться счастливчиком, − сухо констатировал он. Франциск мило улыбнулся и выдал предложение, услышав которое Родерих яростно покраснел. Сквозь овладевший им шок, австриец мог только удивляться, как можно было сохранять на лице такое безмятежное выражение, одновременно делая на публике настолько бесстыдные замечания. Артур невозмутимо отпил из своего бокала, прислушиваясь к словам Франциска.

− Возможно позже, и не с тобой, − ответил он, наконец. Родерих почувствовал к нему искреннюю симпатию. Никто не заслуживал общаться с Франциском так долго, чтобы успеть привыкнуть к подобным выражениям.

Австриец все еще сидел, с ужасом уставившись на француза, когда перед ним со звоном был поставлен бокал с вином. Гилберт придвинул к нему свой стул, что было совершенно необязательно, сел и, одним глотком опрокинув в себя полкружки, удовлетворенно вздохнул. На Родериха медленно снисходило осознание того, что ближайшие два часа ему придется провести в таком положении. Это было на целую вечность дольше, чем он мог выдержать.

Первый час и вправду тёк, как патока, вязкая и тягучая, она тащила Родериха за собой со скоростью улитки. К половине девятого абсолютно трезвыми оказались только Людвиг и он сам, хотя стоило упомянуть, что Гилберт тоже был только слегка навеселе. Кажется, он и пил меньше обычного, возможно, это было только на пользу Родериху. Артур еще сохранил остатки достоинства, что было странновато, но опять же − вечер только начинался и времени, чтобы наклюкаться в зюзю было хоть отбавляй. К чему спешка?

− Ве, ве, − Феличиано возник из ниоткуда рядом с Родерихом. − Мы с Ловино, Антонио и Людвигом собираемся в клуб тут недалеко. Идете с нами?

Ни Людвиг, ни Ловино не выглядели особо вдохновленными этой перспективой, сквозь пелену ужаса отметил Родерих. Бар он еще мог пережить, но, если его затащат в клуб, он просто помрет на месте. Поэтому отказ остальных троих приглашенных стал для него огромным облегчением.

− И вот нас осталось четверо, − высказался Франциск, когда половина наций покинула их. − Похоже на…как это говорят? Двойное свидание, да? − Он плавно сдвинулся по скамейке, до тех пор, пока от него до Артура не остался какой-то дюйм. Англичанин немедленно поднялся и демонстративно пересел на стул рядом с Гилбертом. − Ты так жесток, − вздохнул Франциск, отнюдь не выглядя расстроенным. − Тогда у нас получается одна пара и одна неразделенная любовь.

Артур фыркнул, Родерих встрепенулся.

− Мы с Гилбертом _не_ пара, − резко сказал он. Франциск изобразил кроткое удивление.

− Правда? А я слышал об одном интересном инциденте, имевшем место в прошлом месяце.

Родерих метнул убийственный взгляд в сторону Гилберта, который старательно отводил глаза и пытался сделать вид, что он тут ни при чем. А следующий вопрос Франциска и вовсе развеял все раздражение австрийца, погрузив его в который раз за сегодня в состояние шока.

− Вы хотя бы переспали? − Полюбопытствовал француз. Родерих резко развернулся, немо уставившись на француза и заливаясь краской до затылка.

− Разумеется, нет! − Выдавил он, наконец, решительно мотая головой.

− Но почему? − Изумленно спросил недоумевающий Франциск.

− Потому что…− Родерих собрал разбегающиеся мысли в кучку и еще раз попытался построить предложение. − Потому что Гилберт меня в этом смысле не привлекает, − соврал он, тщательно не глядя вправо. Лучше бы он выпил больше; возможно, тогда бы ему удалось обмануть себя, доказав, что он не заметил, как плотно прилегает к телу Гилберта простая черная футболка, обрисовывая упругие мышцы. А если он и смотрел украдкой на разрезы на коленках джинсов пруссака, то исключительно из любопытства − понять, дань ли это моде, или месть Елизаветы, попытавшейся разделать предмет одежды напополам. И то и другое было одинаково возможно. Он снова украдкой посмотрел на Гилберта, оценивая его мускулатуру. Ну да, на одежду Родериху все-таки наплевать, чего уж там. Черт.

− Так, стало быть, он не привлекает тебя в _ни_ в романтическом, _ни_ в физическом смысле? − На этот раз интересовался Артур, ставя локти на стол, подпирая подбородок рукой и перегнувшись через Гилберта, чтобы заглянуть Родериху в глаза.

− Ни в каком, − подтвердил Родерих. Ложь была _настолько_ ощутимой, что оставила на языке неприятный привкус. Он вздрогнул, ощутив исходившие от Гилберта волны обиды.

− То есть, тебе не хочется, к примеру, чпокнуть его? − уточнил Артур. Блеск в его глазах, хоть и нечитаемый, все равно не сулил ничего хорошего. Торопливо перебрав в памяти запас английского сленга, он неуверенно перевел «чпокнуть», как «поцеловать»

− Нет, − осторожно ответил он.

− То есть, если его чпокну _я_, тебе будет абсолютно по барабану? − с готовностью подхватил Артур. Родерих почуял недоброе, но ловушка уже захлопывалась. Франциск, внезапно очень заинтересовавшийся разговором, подобрался поближе, выдавая в себе опытного вуайериста.

− Чего? − слабо вякнул он, но Артур и не дожидался ответа. Родерих сквозь застилающие сознание эмоции, варьирующиеся от «объясните, что тут происходит!» до «только попробуй его поцеловать, ублюдок, и я потоплю весь твой убогий островок», смотрел, как Артур, взяв Гилберта за подбородок, повернул к себе и наклонился, примериваясь…

Родерих вскочил, едва не опрокинув стул. Руки, отметил он краем сознания, тряслись от ярости. Артур остановился в паре сантиметров от губ Гилберта и отстранился, убрав заодно и руку от его лица. Подняв на Родериха лукавый взгляд, он приподнял бровь. Австрийца озарило, к сожалению, слишком поздно: Артур, не собираясь никого целовать, искусно спровоцировал реакцию, на которую и рассчитывал. Облегчение, однако, подбросило дров в пылающий костер его гнева, и взгляд австрийца незаметно переменился с «руки прочь от моего мужчины» на «что ты, мать твою, творишь»

− Мне нужно выпить, − холодно сказал он, и удалился по направлению к стойке. Артур удовлетворенно смотрел ему в спину.

− Он так тебя хочет.

Гилберт перевел на него благоговейный взгляд.

− Да.

− Вы двое могли бы продолжить, − с надеждой предложил Франциск, и был со всей ответственностью проигнорирован.

Тем временем, Родериху с легкостью удалось привлечь внимание бармена, поскольку люди у стойки, разглядев выражение его лица, сами охотно расступались, пропуская его.

− Знаете тех троих? − Родерих кивком указал в сторону своего стола. − Англичанин, француз и пруссак.

− Еще бы, − ответил бармен. − Они мне половину выручки обеспечивают.

− Значит, вы меня поймете, − решительно сказал Родерих. − Я должен просидеть рядом с ними еще час. Я не очень-то разбираюсь в алкогольных напитках, поэтому просто дайте мне что-нибудь достаточно крепкое, чтобы я пережил этот час.

Похоже, бармен действительно знал эту троицу, судя по полному сочувствия взгляду. Из такого количества бутылок, что Родерих сбился со счета, мужчина смешал нечто странное, добавив в смесь какой-то фруктовый сок. Результат получился неестественного зеленовато-голубого цвета. После нескольких секунд пристального разглядывания, Родерих залпом опрокинул в себя подозрительную жидкость. Горло опалило и голову сразу повело, но, благодаря фруктовому привкусу он сумел с собой справиться…. Не обращая внимания на взгляды окружающих, он брякнул бокалом о стойку.

− Еще один.

Озадаченный бармен молча кивнул, определив в нем человека, которому все равно незачем сохранять трезвую голову.

− Этот лучше выпить за столом. И на этот раз чуть помедленнее.

Когда Родерих вернулся за стол, в его бокале еще оставалось добрых три четверти коктейля. Франциска среди сидящих не было. Поблизости его тоже не наблюдалось, но, так как за соседним столиком обнаружилась группа привлекательных молодых женщин, француз, по всей видимости, просто пошел освежиться, а не приставал к кому-нибудь в ближайшей подворотне. Воспользовавшись его отсутствием, Родерих демонстративно сел на незанятую скамью. Гилберт с любопытством уставился в его бокал.

− Это _что_?

− Понятия не имею, − признался Родерих. Артур окинул бокал задумчивым взглядом.

− Чувствуется привкус ананаса?

Глотнув еще, Родерих попытался распознать во вкусе, хоть что-то близкое ананасу, но горькое алкогольное послевкусие перебивало все остальные.

− Возможно…

Артур кивнул, подтверждая свои подозрения.

– Тебе лучше не знать, _что_ это, – сказал он. Родерих сделал еще один длинный глоток и в леденящей душу тишине прочувствовал весь эффект употребления двух коктейлей подряд в течение нескольких минут. Тем более, что он никогда не пил более одного-двух стаканов вина за раз, и его тело совершенно не привыкло к такому обращению. Реальность слегка набекренилась.

– Э, Родерих? – внезапно напомнил о себе выглядящий необычно неуверенным Гилберт. – Ты сердишься на меня?

Родерих перевел на него удивленный взгляд. Разве и так не понятно?

– У меня нет ни единой причины _не_ сердиться на тебя, – ответил он.

– Что это вообще значит? – Обиженный тон Гилберта еще больше взбесил австрийца.

– Ну, давай-ка поглядим, – саркастически начал Родерих. – Ты все время вламываешься ко мне в дом и не уходишь, пока тебя не выкинут силой, ты ломаешь все, что попадается тебе под руку, ты впутываешься в неприятности, выручать тебя из которых приходится мне, ты оставляешь за собой бардак, который я потом убираю, не говоря уже о…

– Все-все, я понял, – Гилберт вскинул руки, признавая свое поражения под потоком обрушенных на него обвинений. – Если тебе и вправду так не нравится, что я прихожу к тебе в гости, почему бы нам не заключить сделку?

– Какую? – подозрительно спросил Родерих.

– Раз уж мы в баре, давай сделаем так: устроим соревнование, кто кого перепьет, и если ты победишь, я целый месяц не буду приходить к тебе и не буду тебе надоедать.

– А если ты победишь?

– Если я…помнишь как я сказал, что собираюсь завоевать Австрию и сделать из тебя свою горничную?

Родерих прищурился. Неужели Гилберт думал, что он сможет забыть этот день?

– Помню, – неохотно признал он.

– Так вот, если выиграю я, я поселюсь в твоем доме на неделю, а ты в качестве моей горничной будешь исполнять все мои приказы! – самодовольно объявил Гилберт. Будь Родерих хоть чуточку менее пьяным и сердитым, он бы просто категорически отказался. Вообще-то, он бы высмеял одну идею о подобном состязании с Гилбертом, потому что любой дурак понял бы, к чему это приведет. К несчастью, бродивший в крови алкоголь побуждал его стереть с лица Гилберта эту наглую ухмылку. Он кивнул. Гилберт оскалился.

– Отлично, – Явного коварства, прозвучавшего в его голосе, Родерих попросту не заметил. Вернувшийся в этот момент Франциск обнял Артура со спины, практически повиснув на нем.

– Что происходит? – Полюбопытствовал француз. Артур, повернув голову, вполголоса быстро объяснил ему ситуацию, слишком увлеченный происходящим, чтобы двинуть его локтем под ребра.

– Мы будем заказывать и выпивать под одной порции того, что ты только что выпил, до тех пор, пока на ногах не останется один из нас, – объяснил Гилберт, игнорируя остальных. – Проиграет тот, кто отключится первым.

Переместившись к стойке, они заняли два соседних стула. Артур приподнялся, чтобы лучше видеть, подняв вместе с собой заодно и Франциска. Англичанину, похоже, было уже все равно, и француз с удовольствием пользовался ситуацией. Бармен поставил на стойку первую пару бокалов, их тут же осушили. Родериху и в голову не пришло, что он уже выпил две порции этой ярко раскрашенной гадости, которая была намного крепче, чем выпитые Гилбертом несколько кружек пива. Впрочем, считать все равно не имело смысла, поскольку Гилберт был признанным лидером по потреблению смертельных доз алкоголя в один присест без каких-либо серьезных последствий. После третьего захода вокруг них собралась небольшая толпа зевак, а Родерих цеплялся за стойку, чтобы не свалиться со стула.

Когда перед ними оказалась четвертая порция, Родерих лишь вяло подивился тому, как можно легально продавать _такое_ количество…чего бы там ни было. Пригубив бокал, он не смог заставить себя проглотить коктейль с прежней скоростью, поэтому просто влил его в себя, едва ли ощутив вкус. Ему было как-то…плоховато. Пустой бокал со стуком опустился на стойку. Через пару секунд там же оказалась голова Родериха. Гилберт победно улыбнулся поверх края своего бокала. Первая фаза Плана была успешно завершена.


	3. Chapter 3

ГЛАВА 2

Проснувшись, Родерих в первую очередь об этом пожалел. Ощущения в затылке живо напомнили ему о сковородке Елизаветы. Даже с закрытыми глазами, утренний свет был невыносимо ярким. Издав тихий болезненный стон, он зарылся лицом в подушку. Второе, на что он обратил этим утром внимание − его подушка стала намного более живой с тех пор, как он в последний раз ею пользовался. Австриец был уверен, что заметил бы, если бы у нее и раньше билось сердце, или если бы она размеренно приподнималась и опускалась в такт глубокому ровному дыханию.

Так, ладно. Главное − это спокойствие. Сделать глубокий вдох, оценить ситуацию. Приоткрыв на краткий миг один глаз, он успел заметить перед собой темно-зеленый шелк своей рубашки, прежде чем слепящий свет заставил его снова зажмуриться. Шевельнув ногой, Родерих почувствовал трение брюк о кожу. Теперь он, как минимум, знал, что одет, что было совсем неплохой новостью, учитывая, что он проснулся в постели не один, а с кем именно и после каких событий − неизвестно. Не то, чтобы австриец часто оказывался в такой ситуации, конечно. Однако облегчение мгновенно обернулось ужасом, едва он осознал, что все еще обут. _Туфли_ в _постели_? Если это в своей постели он сегодня проснулся со своим на удивление благородным спутником, то лучше бы он был голым. Тогда его простыней не коснулась бы ничья подошва.

Следующим вопросом, который необходимо было решить (смирившись с мыслью об отпечатках на постели) − на ком именно так вольготно по диагонали расположился сам Родерих? Ответ, по существу, не требовал большой затраты умственных усилий, и Родерих мысленно прикинул, насколько это нормально − знать, что кроме Гилберта в его кровать никто никогда не заберется? Все равно проверить догадку не помешало, учитывая, что воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере дружно бледнели и заволакивались туманом аккурат после картинки, где восемь наций сидят вокруг стола, а перед Родерихом стоит невинный бокал красного.

Рискнув снова приоткрыть глаза, он окунулся в залитый солнцем мир, несущий с собой волны пронзительной головной боли. Разумеется, если уж он не разулся, прежде чем завалиться в постель, куда уж ему было позаботиться о шторах, долженствовавших защищать его сонное лицо от жестокого ультрафиолета? Отведя взгляд от окна, он попытался приподнять голову, чтобы взглянуть в лицо своей дышащей подушке. Движение разбудило спящего, и австриец обнаружил, что необходимость в опознании отпала − на макушку легла тяжелая рука, немедленно запутываясь в прядях волос, и знакомый хриплый голос промурлыкал:

− _Guten__Morgen__, __mein__H__ü__bscher__.*_

Родерих вяло оскалился на нехитрую ласку. В любое другое время он бы бурно запротестовал, но сейчас у него были гораздо более важные претензии.

− В моей постели _обувь_, − обвиняющее сказал он, морщась от боли, которую причинял ему звук собственного голоса.

Хмыкнув, Гилберт лениво намотал Мариацель на палец.

− Твои приоритеты, как я погляжу, на месте, − заметил он весело. Вторую руку пруссак положил себе на грудь поверх родериховой, и переплел их пальцы. В животе у австрийца что-то всколыхнулось, и это были отнюдь не последствия вчерашнего. Он внезапно заметил, как удобно его голова умещается на плече Гилберта, и какой естественной кажется ему эта поза. Чувствуя себя почти виноватым, он порадовался своему похмелью за подаренную ему возможно лежать вот так, не пытаясь спихнуть Гилберта со своей постели. Не было сил, вот и все. Вместо этого, он прижался ближе, ерзая головой по груди Гилберта и пытаясь не представлять себе усмешку, вне всякого сомнения возникшую на лице пруссака.

− Как голова? − поинтересовался Гилберт, отпуская немедленно вернувшуюся на законное место Мариацель.

Родерих попытался подобрать слова, наиболее точно описывающие то, как его мозг превратился в груду стеклянных осколков, но ни один из известных ему языков не предоставлял такой возможности. Фигурально махнув на это рукой, он остановился на выразительном «Угхх…»

Гилберт рассмеялся. То, как завибрировала при этом его грудь, Родериху очень не понравилось.

− Не делай так, − слабо велел он, шлепнув Гилберт их сплетенными руками.

− Прости, − тут же извинился пруссак, начиная вместо этого легко поглаживать его спутанные волосы. − Так лучше?

В его голосе Родерих без труда различил усмешку. «Гилберт знает, – подумалось ему. – Он знает, что я сейчас не в состоянии сопротивляться, поэтому пользуется ситуацией, как только пожелает. Засранец. Но, с другой стороны, это все-таки _было_ приятно, и, поскольку сил возражать все равно не было, пусть так и будет. Только сегодня, только сейчас. Но Гилберт все равно засранец».

Они пролежали так еще минут десять. А может и все полчаса − чувство времени Родериха прекратило функционировать. Прикрыв глаза, он прислушивался к размеренным ударам сердца другого человека. Редкий момент безмятежности, однако, был нарушен, когда откуда-то с первого этажа донесся шум. Родерих нахмурился.

− Кто-нибудь еще оставался здесь прошлой ночью? − осторожно спросил он.

− Только Артур, − ответил Гилберт. − Мне пришлось спасать его от Франциска, − добавил он на случай, если Родериху не понравится, что он пустил в дом постороннего. − Он отключился на кушетке, как только мы вошли, так что не успел ничего сломать.

Скорее всего, так оно и было, решил Родерих. Если уж он сам напился до того, что _не помнил, что напился_, то Артур должен был быть абсолютно и совершенно никаким. И вообще − если он что-то и сломал, то ущерб точно никуда не денется и дождется момента, когда голова Родериха освободится от железных тисков.

К сожалению, у Гилберта были другие соображения, поскольку он зашевелился, пытаясь выползти из-под него. Не вполне соображая, что делает, Родерих прижал их сомкнутые руки к груди пруссака, пытаясь не выпустить его. Надо бы спросить, куда он собрался, _словами_, но все, что ему на тот момент удавалось выдать − невнятный протест. «О, мое чувство собственного достоинства, – подумал он, – как ты могло меня покинуть?»

− Я только посмотрю, как там Артур, − объяснил Гилберт, все еще пытаясь выпутаться из обвивших его рук и ног.

− Останься, − велел Родерих, удивляясь самому себе. Может, он все еще пьян? Это объяснило бы его неспособность воздерживаться от высказывания своих мыслей. Гилберт поднял их руки и запечатлел легкий поцелуй на запястье австрийца.

− Ты такой милый с похмелья, − отметил он. Родерих был, к счастью, слишком занят, пытаясь скрыть полыхающие щеки, чтобы продолжать свои унизительные попытки удержать его в постели. Осторожно высвободив руку из некрепкой хватки австрийца, Гилберт выскользнул из-под него.

Когда за пруссаком негромко закрылась дверь, Родерих попытался отвлечься от мыслей о своем безобразном поведении, подтянув колени к груди и начав неравный бой с туфлями. Когда один, а затем и другой предмет обуви со стуком ударился о пол, он испытал нечто вроде удовлетворения от свершившейся справедливости. Вытянувшись на постели, он перевернулся на спину, чтобы не смотреть больше в окно, предательски пропускавшее больше, чем было необходимо, света. Да, собственно, любое количество света сегодня было излишним. Останься у него чуть больше силы воли, он бы встал, чтобы задернуть шторы. Но гораздо проще казалось остаться в постели, надеясь на солнечное затмение. Может, если очень сильно захотеть, луна над ним и сжалится…

Еще через минуту, когда стало ясно, что луна − всего-навсего бессердечная тварь, которой неведомы муки похмелья, мысли Родериха обратились к событиям предыдущей ночи. Попытались обратиться, вернее, но, встретившись с тем самым густым туманом, капитулировали. Это было очень неприятно, особенно с учетом смутного ощущения, что вчера он сделал какую-то несусветную глупость. Причем, чем сильнее он пытался вспомнить, в чем именно она состояла, тем сильнее становилось это ощущение. Оставалось только надеяться, что это не было связано с тем обстоятельством, что этим утром он проснулся в одной постели с Гилбертом. Только подумать, что он, возможно, сказал что-то, давшее Гилберту повод надеяться на… в общем, все это просто невыносимо.

К несчастью, подобные мысли, как на грех, сами просились в голову. Может быть, он спьяну признался, что, стоит ему расслабиться, как он мысленно переносится в тот день месяц назад, когда Людвиг застал их вдвоем на диване. Собственно, одними воспоминаниями дело не ограничивалось, они естественным образом вели к соответствующим _фантазиям_, содержание которых было строжайше засекречено. А, может быть, он проболтался о том, что у Гилберта, по его мнению, самое красивое тело из всех, что он когда-либо видел. А, может, он вообще забил на слова и просто прижал Гилберта к стенке и накинулся на него с поцелуями? Что, в свою очередь, опять же вело к другим действиям. Впрочем, наличие на них обоих одежды заставляло усомниться в последнем варианте. Непонятно, разочаровываться или радоваться. Похоже, ничего непристойного не имело место быть. Наверное, это к лучшему. А может и нет. Может, он сделал что _похуже_.

Родерих натянул покрывало на макушку, спасаясь от убийственного света, и попытался выбросить из головы это самое «похуже». Что-то эдакое…сентиментальное, возможно. То, что он _определенно_ не хотел говорить. Что-нибудь смущающее. Это было больше, чем он смог бы вынести, и поэтому героическим усилием воли он повернул свои мысли в другое, менее выворачивающее душу русло.

Так из-за чего он вообще вчера напился? Вопрос был интригующим, и, возможно, если он сумеет найти ответ на него, то и остальные части паззла сложатся в цельную картину. Родерих мужественно ринулся в гущу тумана, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-нибудь. Постепенно в мозгу забрезжило что-то, пробиваясь сквозь пелену. Мало-помалу оно приняло очертания бокала, наполненного чем-то…зеленым? Родерих нахмурился. У него всегда были строгие принципы, запрещающие пить что-либо, могущее оказаться радиоактивным. Несмотря на это, вместе с образом пришло и воспоминание о вкусе − крепко алкогольном и чуть фруктовом…проклятье, он выпил ядерные отходы. Ничего удивительного, что он теперь так страдает. Вслед за первым всплыло другое смутное воспоминание − за столом осталось четверо, и он был очень, очень сердит на кого-то или что-то. Но вот на что именно…

Он подскочил, отбрасывая покрывало, и тут же пожалел, когда от резкого движения комната закружилась, и желудок устремился к горлу. Но перед ним оказалась гораздо более важная проблема, нежели рвота светящимся в темноте напитком. Он вспомнил, как Артур склонился к Гилберту, как дистанция между ними все сокращалась, а потом, потом…а что потом?

И в этот момент на пороге распахнувшейся двери появился Гилберт со стаканом воды, и удивленно воззрился на сидящего австрийца. Заметив непередаваемое выражение на его лице, пруссак расплылся в усмешке и невинно поинтересовался:

− Что-то не так?

− Прошлой ночью, ты и Артур, вы… − Слова каким-то образом отказывались выстраиваться в правильном порядке. Но Гилберт, кажется, и так понял.

− Ты хочешь знать, было ли у нас что-нибудь? − Гилберта, казалось, весьма забавляло его неадекватное состояние. − Нет. Артур всего лишь хотел тебя задеть. − Подойдя к кровати, он сел на край и протянул Родериху стакан и две таблетки. − Вот, выпей, голова перестанет болеть.

Послушно проглотив таблетки, Родерих попытался проигнорировать облегчение, наступившее при этих словах. А потом до него дошло, что именно сказал Гилберт.

− А с чего бы ему задевать меня именно _этим_? − спросил он, пытаясь выглядеть оскорбленным одним только предположением, и отчаянно надеясь, что он не сделал вчера ничего неловкого или дикого, что бы подтвердило, что он и вправду был задет. Например, не попытался бы подпалить брови Артура. Родерих вообще не часто напивался, но все же напивался, и точно знал, на что он способен, будучи пьяным и разъяренным. Но опять же, Франциск этого заслуживал, да и эта его бородка ему, по мнению австрийца, совершенно не шла. Жаль, что она так быстро отросла.

− Не знаю, − ответил Гилберт. − Но, судя по тому, как ты взвился, ему это удалось. Ты ревновал, правда?

Он самодовольно ухмыльнулся. Ну, как минимум, ничья растительность не пострадала, даже если Родерих показал всему миру, как он относится ко всему, что связано с Гилбертом. Тем не менее, инстинкты пересилили, и Родерих просто не мог не возразить.

− Не смеши меня, − упрямо сказал он. − Плевать мне, кого ты там целуешь: я тут ни при чем.

«Только если тот, с кем ты это делаешь − я», – добавил он мысленно, и тут же с ужасом спросил себя, с чего бы ему быть настолько честным.

− Вчера ты говорил совсем другое, − возразил Гилберт, и блеск в его глазах Родериху совсем не понравился. − Хотя, опять же, это, наверное, потому что твой рот был слишком занят кое-чем другим.

Сердце застывшего Родериха болезненно сжалось. Господи, только не это.

− Я тебе не верю, − с отчаянием выдавил он, ища в глазах Гилберта малейшего указания на то, что он солгал. Красные глаза плотоядно сверкнули.

– А ты не помнишь? – с почти злобным ликованием поинтересовался он. – Когда мы вернулись, ты решил выразить обуревающее тебя желание, отсосав мне. Ты в этом деле просто спец.

Гилберт чувственно провел языком по нижней губе. Родерих содрогнулся. И не только от ужаса.

– Но…я…не… – залепетал он. Это было тем ужаснее, что это было _правдоподобно_. Он умоляюще заглянул в лицо Гилберту, безмолвно умоляя его взять свои слова обратно, сказать, что это неправда…

Не выдержав, Гилберт разразился хохотом.

– Да шучу я! – с трудом выдавил он, немного успокоившись. – Но, – тут же добавил, понизив голос и приблизившись к уху австрийца на опасно близкое расстояние. – Если ты _захочешь_ сделать это, я не смогу отказать.

Даже не дав себе труда подумать, что он делает, Родерих поднял руку со стаканом и перевернул его над головой Гилберта. Пруссак охнул и уставился на него со смесью возмущения и недоверия на лице. Родерих удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся.

– Ой, – тихо, но отчетливо сказал он, подавив смешок. – Рука соскользнула.

Гилберт сердито зыркнул на него из-под прилипшей ко лбу челки. Капли воды резво сбегали по его шее за шиворот.

– Ну очень смешно, – угрюмо буркнул он.

– Дело житейское, – дернул плечом Родерих, даже не пытаясь скрыть собственного удовольствия. Перегнувшись через Гилберта, он поставил пустой стакан на прикроватный столик, а затем перелез через его ноги, слезая с кровати.

– Артур все еще внизу?

Повернувшись к Гилберту спиной, Родерих сгреб с полки охапку чистой одежды. Услышанный ответ был чрезвычайно неразборчивым – обернувшись, он увидел, что Гилберт стянул футболку, и теперь вытирает ею лицо. Начиная сушить волосы, он, должно быть, заметил вопросительное выражение лица австрийца, потому что повторил более отчетливо:

– Я говорю, нет, я послал его по одному поручению.

Что-то в его голосе Родериху не очень понравилось, и он уставился на пруссака еще внимательнее, хотя с такого расстояния и без очков лицо того было слишком расплывчатым, чтобы судить о его выражении.

– По какому поручению? – подозрительно спросил он. Гилберт беспечно махнул рукой.

– Просто забрать кое-что для меня. – Внезапно он рассмеялся. – Ты правда ничего из вчерашнего не помнишь, а?

– _Кое-что_ я помню, – запротестовал Родерих, недоумевая, каким образом его воспоминания могли быть связаны с поручением Артура. Ощущение, что он сделал какую-то глупость, вернулось, но он попытался его проигнорировать. – Я иду в душ. Постарайся пока тут ничего не сломать.

Глаза Гилберта загорелись.

– Я с тобой, – предложил он, вскакивая на ноги.

– Нет, – решительно ответил Родерих. – Ни в коем случае.

Закрыв дверь прямо перед его разочарованным лицом, он направился в ванную, надеясь, что теплая вода принесет облегчение и уменьшит головную боль, коль скоро таблеткам это оказалось не под силу.

Полчаса спустя, посвежевший, одетый во все чистое, и абсолютно не чувствующий себя хоть сколько-нибудь лучше, Родерих вышел из ванной. Забирая с тумбочки свои очки, он заметил, что Гилберта в спальне уже нет. В доме было подозрительно тихо – подозрительно, потому что от Гилберта не было шума только когда он замышлял какую-нибудь пакость, от которой, в свою очередь, шума было бы больше обычного. Когда Родерих в своих поисках спускался по лестнице, входная дверь отворилась. Австриец открыл было рот, узнать, где шлялся пруссак, но вовремя осознал, что это был Артур, несущий большой непрозрачный пакет. Задрав голову, англичанин одарил Родериха улыбкой одновременно невинной и зловещей.

– Добрый… – быстрый взгляд на часы, – …день. Как самочувствие?

– Ужасно, – ответил Родерих, размышляя, а не полагается ли ему, случаем, какой-нибудь приз за преуменьшение века. Артур же умудрялся выглядеть на удивление свежим и жизнерадостным. – У тебя что, нет похмелья?

– Да как-то не особенно. Голова побаливает, но это нормально, после такого ухода в отрыв.

Родерих молча выпялился на него, медленно осознавая, что это было очередное фирменное выражение из артурового запаса. Просто удивительно, сколько есть в британском сленге словечек для обозначения пьянства. Иногда Родериху казалось, что, если уронить британский словарь, на случайно раскрывшейся странице обязательно будет одно из подобных выражений. Артур, не замечая его замешательства, попытался заглянуть в дверь гостиной.

– Гилберт здесь?

Как по сигналу, кухонная дверь отворилась, и в холл прогулочным шагом от бедра вышел жующий кекс Гилберт. Рубашки на нем все еще не было. Артур приподнял брови, без сомнения, сделав из этой картины неправильные выводы, но слизывавший с пальцев прилипшие крошки Гилберт только отмахнулся. Родерих насупился.

– Не надо уничтожать мою кухню, – угрожающе произнес он. – И нечего разгуливать по моему дому полуголым!

– Кухня пока на месте, – рассеянно ответил Гилберт, отнюдь на успокаивая Родериха этим своим «пока» – И на мою рубашку _кто-то_ пролил воду.

– Тогда пойди и надень другую. Ты же всегда оставляешь здесь свои вещи – да у меня полный шкаф твоей одежды!

Родерих ткнул пальцем в сторону лестницы.

– Че, правда? – изумленно спросил Гилберт, словно впервые слыша о целом гардеробе своих вещей, оказавшихся в чужом доме.

– Иди, сам посмотри. Сколько раз тебе говорить, не оставлять одежду на полу спальни, когда остаешься на ночь… – Родерих прервался, услышав со стороны Артура подозрительно похожий на сдавленный смех звук. Гилберт тоже не остался в стороне, давясь хихиканьем. Окинувший их недоумевающим взглядом Родерих быстренько мысленно прокрутил сказанное и тут же побагровел.

– Я не это имел в виду! – запротестовал он. – Он спит в _гостевой_ спальне!

– Ну конечно, – протянул Артур успокаивающим тоном, который, однако, нисколько его не успокоил. Англичанин повернулся к Гилберту и показал ему свою ношу. – Иди оденься, потом я отдам тебе это.

Сверкнув при виде пакета глазами, Гилберт бросил в сторону Родериха взгляд, который мог бы напугать того до потери пульса, если бы бедный австриец и без того не был занят внутренними переживаниями по поводу своей последней промашки. Он даже не заметил, с каким нетерпением полуголый пруссак устремился вверх по лестнице, перескакивая через ступеньки.

– Пожалуйста, не пойми неправильно, – взмолился Родерих, обращаясь к Артуру. – Между нами ничего нет.

– Да я верю… – честно ответил Артур, и опять усмехнулся. – Если бы у вас что-то было, ему бы не пришлось тебя спаивать, чтобы развести на _такое_.

На последнем слове он приподнял пакет, и, краснеющий на прямоту англичанина Родерих с любопытством на него посмотрел.

– Что это? – осторожно спросил он. – Не помню, на что именно я согласился.

Артур рассмеялся, заставив австрийца еще больше занервничать, но, прежде, чем он успел ответить, по лестнице скатился Гилберт. На нем была какая-то случайная футболка, а на лице – выражение, достойное ребенка рождественским утром. В голове Родериха что-то забрезжило, принимая неясные очертания, но еще не выныривая из тумана.

– Ты знаешь, что он ничего не помнит? – спросил Артур Гилберта. Тот нетерпеливо закивал. – Может, стоит для начала освежить его память?

Пруссак со вздохом повернулся к Родериху.

– Помнишь, я рассказал, как ты взбесился и удрал, когда Артур притворился, что пристает ко мне?

Родерих тут же по привычке решил все отрицать, но вовремя осознал, что как раз эти двое и были свидетелями его гнева, и, стало быть, врать бесполезно. Австриец неохотно кивнул.

– Так вот, ты вернулся за стол с бокалом очень крепкого напитка, и, очевидно успел выпить что-то за стойкой, потому что уже был нетрезв.

Та зеленая гадость, вспомнил Родерих. Точно, он сидел напротив этих двоих, злясь на обоих.

– Потом ты на меня обозлился, – продолжил Гилберт, принимая обиженный вид, словно ни одно из обвинений Родериха не было обоснованным. – А потом я вызвал тебя на соревнование…

– _Вот дерьмо_! – Родерих едва не захлебнулся под потоком наконец-то вернувшихся воспоминаний. Не в его правилах было использовать такие слова, но оно того стоило. – Блядство какое!

Нет, обсценная лексика не помогала. Гилберт с Артуром уставились на него с потрясенным и довольным выражением. Не то, чтобы они не знали таких слов, просто они не ожидали, что _он_ их знает. Вернее, довольным выглядел Артур, выражение на лице Гилберта, скорее, можно было назвать пакостным. Именно таким – коварным злобным дьяволом, и видел его Родерих.

– Как я понимаю, ты знаешь, что в пакете! – ликующе заключил Гилберт.

Родерих умоляюще посмотрел на него.

– Я не могу через такое пройти, – отчаянно запротестовал он. – Ты не сможешь меня заставить. _Я отказываюсь_!

– Ладно, – пожал плечами не впечатленный его вспышкой Гилберт. – Но у не люблю, когда люди нарушают обещания. Если откажешься быть на эту неделю моей горничной, я натравлю на тебя Франциска.

Родерих побледнел.

– Ты этого не сделаешь, – слабо сказал он, но Гилберт и ухом не повел.

– Мне самому будет очень неприятно, – серьезно признал он, – но я это _сделаю_. Причем отдам ему твой наряд, – прибавил он, указывая на сумку.

Головная боль Родериха, начавшая было проходить, вернулась, и с новой силой мстительно накинулась на бедного австрийца. Мучительно размышляя, как найти выход из непростой ситуации, он помассировал виски. Видимо, сдаться и признать, что выхода нет, придется. Если уж выбирать между Гилбертом, который, скорее всего, к нему пристанет, и Франциском, который _обязательно_ к нему пристанет…ну, у Гилберта пресс ведь намного красивее, правда? Так что выбор был очевиден.

– Ладно, – наконец неохотно уступил он. – Я это сделаю.

Выражение чистейшей радости на лице Гилберта почти пугало. Выхватив у Артура пакет, он впихнул его Родериху в руки.

– Надень! – скомандовал он. – Так как ты слабак, и пить не умеешь, так уж и быть, сегодня отдохни, начнем отсчет с завтрашнего утра. Но! Я хочу убедиться, что он тебе идет.

Родерих нерешительно заглянул внутрь. На дне виднелся сверток черной ткани.

– Ну…если уж так надо, – согласился он, не зная точно, что его ожидает. Это, конечно, женское платье, покорно осознал австриец, но, как должна выглядеть горничная, он определенно знал – да он сам столько раз их нанимал за свой век! И ни одна униформа ни была ни разу откровенной или соблазнительной. Да что там – они все были максимально незатейливыми и скучными. Он никогда не понимал, из-за чего весь этот шум вокруг горничных, когда ни в одном платье не было ни намека на сексуальность.

– Надеюсь, вы не возражаете, если я немного задержусь? – невинно улыбаясь, спросил Артур.

– Конечно, мы не возражаем! – ответил Гилберт, на полсекунды опережая Родериха. Схватив австрийца за руку, он потащил его за собой вверх по лестнице, и втолкнул в первую же гостевую спальню.

– Переодевайся! – скомандовал Гилберт, захлопывая дверь. Родерих с полминуты неподвижно простоял посреди комнаты, прислушиваясь к голосам за дверью. Как можно было так сглупить? Согласившись на такое унижение, он сделал самую идиотскую в своей жизни вещь. Если бы за объем совершенных за одну ночь глупостей выдавали награды, он бы один занял весь пьедестал почета, оставив всех предыдущих лауреатов нервно покуривать в уголке.

Вытряхнув содержимое пакета на кровать, Родерих механическими движениями разворошил его, чтобы составить представление о своем наряде. Та-ак. Ни одна горничная в истории его страны…да вообще, в истории, не могла быть застуканной даже за _примеркой_ такой одежды, не говоря уже о постоянном ношении. Родерих бы поставил на это свою жизнь. Сердце ухнуло в желудок. _Что же он наделал_?

Тем временем, по другую сторону двери, Гилберт нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу, не понимая, как можно потратить столько времени на переодевание. Он ждал этого момента слишком долго, а теперь тратил все силы только на то, чтобы не ворваться в спальню. И даже если Родерих еще не полностью одет, Гилберт это как-нибудь переживет. Блин, да он будет просто счастлив собственноручно надеть на него униформу, хотя, понятное дело, _снимать_ ее было бы куда приятнее!

– Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я так ходил? – послышался слабый голос из комнаты.

– Ты уже надел? – требовательно повысил голос Гилберт, взявшись за дверную ручку.

– Да, но… – До конца фразы Гилберт ждать не стал, попросту распахнув дверь. Вконец покраснев, Родерих грустно потупился. Верх платья состоял из белой блузки с короткими рукавами, край низкой горловины и края рукавов были оформлены легкими оборочками. Дальше шел черный корсет, зашнурованный белым шнуром, оканчивался ансамбль пышной юбкой с миниатюрным белым фартучком. Подол юбки, едва доходящей до середины бедра, был украшен белым кружевом.

Вау. – Впечатленный зрелищем Артур прищелкнул языком. – Знаешь, вообще ты не в моем вкусе, но не могу не признать, что оно тебе очень идет. Нет, правда, идеально.

Родерих недоверчиво уставился на него.

– Что за ерунда! – запротестовал он. – Я чувствую себя по-дурацки. И… – он подергал за юбку, пытаясь хоть немного ее удлинить. – …оно слишком короткое!

Он осторожно поднял глаза на Гилберта. Как ни странно, тот до сих пор не сделал, и даже не _сказал_ ничего неподобающего…пока. Просто стоял на пороге и молча смотрел на него с выражением чистейшего блаженства на лице. Словно сбылась его наизаветнейшая мечта. Родериху стало не по себе. Он возобновил тщетные попытки натянуть юбку на бедра, невольно показывая тем самым еще больше кожи.

– Оно и должно быть коротким, – пояснил Артур. – Это так называемая униформа французской горничной.

О. Теперь понятно. Если Франциск имеет к этому какое-либо отношение, какие еще могут быть вопросы?

Артур подтолкнул Гилберта локтем, вырывая его из транса.

– Отличный выбор.

– Но разве не ты принес его? – озадаченно спросил Родерих англичанина.

– Я. Но не я его выбирал, – ответил тот. – Я всего лишь забрал заказ из магазина.

– Его заказал я, – еле слышно прозвучал голос Гилберта. – Две недели назад.

Родерих вздрогнул.

– _Две недели_? – угрожающе осведомился он. – Значит, ты…ты все это _спланировал_?

До Гилберта, похоже, наконец, дошло, что он не спит, и, значит, развернувшееся перед ним во всем великолепии зрелище не растает в дымке. Он широко ухмыльнулся.

– Я гений, – ликующе провозгласил он. – Все прошло точно по плану, и теперь ты _мой_.

По мнению Родериха, дело зашло слишком далеко.

– Всего на неделю, – напомнил он. – И начиная только с завтрашнего дня. Так что я это снимаю.

– Я тебе помогу, – немедленно с готовностью предложил Гилберт, устремляясь вперед.

Родерих поспешно попятился.

– Ну, похоже, что мне пора, – весело заявил Артур, направляясь к лестнице. – Развлекайтесь, ребятки, и не забывайте предохраняться!

«Прямо как насмешливый старый дядюшка», – подумал Родерих. Но подумал вскользь, поскольку был слишком занят – отчаянно желал, чтобы упавший на дом метеорит избавил его от мучений.

– Мы не спим вместе! – завопил он вслед англичанину, одновременно пытаясь отбиться от Гилберта.

– Может, и нет, – отозвался Артур из холла. – Но ставлю десятку, что к концу недели это изменится.

Дверь хлопнула, пресекая все возможные возражения Родериха по этому поводу. Так что австриец сосредоточился на том, как избежать домогательств.

– Может, хватит уже? – раздраженно рявкнул он на Гилберта, пытаясь оторвать его руку от своей филейной части, где она довольно вольготно расположилась. Гилберт невинно улыбнулся.

– Извини, рука соскользнула.

Родерих тут же пожалел о том, что опрокинул на него воду. Если бы он только знал, что Гилберт захочет отомстить…. С большим трудом выпутавшись из непрошеных объятий, он отпихнул пруссака подальше от порога.

– Стой тут, – скомандовал он, захлопывая дверь перед его убитым горем лицом, и на всякий случай подпирая ее плечом. Однако было не похоже, что Гилберт попытается вломиться силой, и Родерих позволил себе расслабиться и облегченно вздохнуть. Подняв глаза и увидев в зеркале напротив свое отражение в полный рост, он неловко поерзал. Еще это пари с Артуром. Похоже, к концу недели, вдобавок к остальным своим проблемам, он еще и денег ему будет должен. Ну замечательно. Хотя он никогда бы этого не признал, но Родерих тоже думал, что к концу недели то, что происходит между ним и Гилбертом (как бы оно там ни называлось), достигнет критической точки и разрешится, к лучшему или худшему. Пришло время разрядить царившее между ними напряжение.

_*Guten Morgen, mein Hübscher –_Доброе утро, милый.


	4. Chapter 4

ГЛАВА 3

Шел первый день того, что Родерих мысленно уже окрестил «Адской Неделей», несмотря на то, что он еще не переоделся, а, значит, день официально не начался. Стоя в одной пижаме, австриец беспомощно разглядывал разложенную на кровати униформу, размышляя при этом, с какой вообще стати ему идти на такое, вместо того, чтобы благоразумно скрыться в какой-нибудь малоизвестной стране до тех пор, пока Гилберт не забудет об идиотском пари. Хотя, он не сомневался в способности Гилберта найти его хоть на краю света, и притащить, вопящего и брыкающегося (со всем присущим ему достоинством, разумеется), обратно в Австрию. Ну ладно. Уж и пофантазировать нельзя.

− Не могу поверить, что ты заставляешь меня делать такое, − сообщил он Гилберту. Последний, стоя позади Родериха, обвился вокруг него, начисто лишая австрийца возможности выпутаться из объятий. Поэтому тот решил временно игнорировать такое положение вещей.

− Тем более не могу поверить, что тебе удалось разрушить мою кухню всего за двадцать минут, − кисло добавил Родерих. − Должно быть, это рекорд.

Накануне Гилберт попытался приготовить…кхм…Родерих не понял, что именно, и не думал, что Гилберт сам понимает это. В-общем, он попытался _что-то_ приготовить и потерпел сокрушительное поражение. Со стороны это выглядело как полная разруха в кухне плюс раздавленный миксер. Еще ложка таинственным образом оказалась завязанной узлом, и Гилберт так и не смог ни объяснить, ни вспомнить, как это вышло. Это настораживало.

− Я хотел есть! − запротестовал Гилберт, словно это было достаточным оправданием.

− В буфете полно готовой еды, − раздраженно возразил Родерих.

− А мне захотелось самому состряпать. Со стороны выглядит совсем нетрудно, − надулся Гилберт, положив подбородок Родериху на плечо. Австриец вздохнул.

− Я до вечера провожусь с одной только кухней, − пожаловался Родерих, переводя взгляд на невинно расположившуюся на кровати униформу. Вчера Гилберт обзвонил всю приходящую прислугу и объявил, что им предоставляется недельный отпуск. Более того, он сказал, что им за него заплатят. Наверное, ему показалось забавным, что Родерих будет платить за работу, которую сам же и выполнит. Самому австрийцу так не казалось.

– Тогда тебе пора перестать ныть и переодеться, чтобы начать? – предложил Гилберт, проявляя явные признаки нетерпения. Родерих снова вздохнул. Кажется, больше тянуть время не получится.

– Ладно, – сдался он. – Я переоденусь, так что, будь так добр выйти из комнаты.

К его удивлению, Гилберт подчинился без возражений. Родерих воспринял это как зловещую демонстрацию того, что пруссак собирается наслаждаться его образом горничной весь день. А целый день – это, по мнению Родериха, слишком долго, спешить некуда. Вообще-то и одной минуты было бы много. Натянув униформу, со вчерашнего дня ставшую, вопреки всей законам логики, еще короче, австриец неуверенно шагнул за порог спальни, где его уже поджидал изведшийся от нетерпения Гилберт. Родериху решил, что более голым он еще никогда себя не чувствовал. Вчера его хотя бы отвлекало от собственного неподобающего внешнего вида периодическое отбивание атак пруссака, но сегодня тот, видимо, уяснил себе основное значение слова «нельзя», поскольку не производил новых попыток домогательства. Вместо этого он медленно и со смаком обшарил глазами сверху донизу все тело австрийца, изучая и оценивая, от чего покрасневшему Родериху пришлось отвернуться.

– Если мой костюм получил твое высочайшее одобрение, будет ли мне позволено пойти и начать убирать то, что осталось от моей кухни? – напряженно осведомился он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

– Конечно, – рассеянно ответил Гилберт. – Как только я закончу трахать тебя своим взглядом.

Шокированный Родерих резко повернулся голову и уставился на него.

– Ты…! – Если и было слово, которым Родерих мог бы выразить свое возмущение, то он его не знал. Его мозг словно взял отпуск вместе с прислугой, а что еще страшнее – от слов Гилберта в животе начало разгораться совсем даже не неприятное ощущение. Темно-красные глаза встретились с его взглядом, и Гилберт плотоядно ухмыльнулся.

– Так тебе нравятся такие разговоры, а, _S__ü__sser_? – добавив в голос хрипотцы, спросил он. Родерих поежился и тут же чертыхнулся про себя, когда Гилберт, заметив его реакцию, победно усмехнулся.

– Нет, – уверенно соврал австриец. – Больше всего мне нравится, когда ты совсем молчишь.

Он уверенно устремился мимо пруссака к лестнице, и тут же подпрыгнул, ощутив весомый шлепок пониже спины.

– Меньше слов, больше дела, так ты любишь? – весело сказал Пруссия. – Надо было раньше мне сказать – я бы разбудил тебя как-нибудь _поприятнее_.

Родерих усилием воли заставил себя не передергиваться и не огрызаться, пока спускался по лестнице на первый этаж. По его личному убеждению, Гилберт уже зашел слишком далеко в своих методах пробуждения. Проявив пугающий энтузиазм, он ухитрился подняться, одеться и прокрасться в комнату глубоко спящего Родериха аж в восемь утра. Австриец проснулся от того, что под его пижаму забралась посторонняя рука, а чей-то голос нашептывал на ухо различные пошлости. Поскольку похмельем он больше не страдал, то на одних рефлексах одним толчком немедленно отправил Гилберта с кровати на пол. Судя по донесшемуся с пола потоку ругательств и проклятий, Гилберт такой реакции не одобрил.

Как только Родерих вошел в кухню, при виде этого некогда идеально чистого, а сейчас превратившегося в поле боя места, у него начал дергаться глаз. Вообще, поле боя должно было быть чище его кухни в тот момент – хотя бы потому что кровь аккуратно впитывается в землю, а вот остатки еды на красивом кафельном полу обязательно оставят пятна. Он хотел вычистить все это еще вчера, сразу, как обнаружил, но Гилберт его не пустил, заявив, что он должен сначала одеться подобающим для такой неблагородной работы образом. Несогласный с эти заявлением Родерих почти прибегнул к насилию, но Гилберт оказался сильнее, и ему ничего не стоило предотвратить любые попытки уборки. В конце концов Родерих отступил, засел за рояль, и остаток дня играл с такой яростью, с какой только мог. Это вероятно было самое смертоносное исполнение «К Элизе», которое только звучало в этом мире.

– Прежде, чем ты начнешь – предупредил Гилберт, – я позавтракаю.

Он начал было протискиваться мимо Родериха на кухню, когда рука, ухватившая его за воротник и дернувшая обратно, расстроила его планы. Споткнувшись и едва не упав, он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Родериха свирепым взглядом, как обнаружил, что тот уже смотрит на него со свирепостью, способной заставить любую менее храбрую нацию затрепетать от ужаса.

– Если ты хотя бы _подумаешь_ о том, чтобы тронуть хоть _что-нибудь_ в этом помещении, я позабочусь, чтобы о тебе больше никто никогда не услышал, – угрожающе пообещал он. Гилберт был мало сказать впечатлен своими достижениями в области доведения Родериха до белого каления. Он буквально раздулся от гордости. Однако природная любознательность не позволила ему оставить без внимания вопрос, на что именно готов пойти разъяренный Родерих.

– А почему это больше никто обо мне не услышит? – поинтересовался он.

– Потому что я закопаю тебя на заднем дворе, после того, как до смерти забью корзинкой для фруктов, – прорычал Родерих. На миг Гилберт хотел было уточнить, а будут ли _фрукты_ в корзинке при вышеупомянутом действии, но потом решил, что не стоит поощрять австрийца в развитии его убийственного плана. Всегда оставалась вероятность, что он найдет этот план слишком соблазнительным, увлечется, а кончится все тем, что в саду появится подозрительно продолговатая куча свежевскопанной земли, а Людвигу пришлют счет за сломанную корзинку для фруктов. Так что лучше не рисковать. Однако же, Гилберт _был_ довольно-таки голоден.

– В таком случае, _ты_ можешь сделать мне завтрак – заключил он, довольно улыбаясь и надеясь, что его Великолепие сотрет с лица Родериха это устрашающее выражение. Оно начинало не на шутку пугать, пробуждая воинственные рефлексы, а Великий и Ужасный Гилберт просто не мог с воплями убегать от изнеженного аристократа в платье. Его потом перестанут уважать.

– Стоило бы уморить тебя голодом, – рявкнул Родерих, однако же прошел по комнате, аккуратно избегая всего, во что не хотел бы вляпаться, и открыл дверцы буфета. Покопавшись, он извлек упаковку магазинных пирожных и швырнул через всю кухню легко поймавшему ее Гилберту. – Попытайся хотя бы не накрошить повсюду, – добавил Родерих, но по его виду уже не похоже было, что он собирается совершить какой-нибудь ужасный и, по мнению Гилберта, совершенно излишний акт насилия. Он даже ничего не сказал, когда Гилберт взгромоздился на стойку, чтобы организовать себе хороший обзор на свою – _свою собственную!_ – горничную.

Гилберт всегда был уверен, что смотреть, как кто-то убирается, может быть только скучно и никак иначе. Но наблюдать за делающим уборку Родерихом оказалось чрезвычайно увлекательно. Его лицо было расслабленным, полностью лишенным постоянной маски напряженной застенчивости, и в то же время сосредоточенным на выполнении задания. Гилберт зачарованно пялился. Движения, которые в любом другом исполнении были бы простыми, у него выходили неожиданно соблазнительными, его бедра ритмично покачивались вместе с движениями веника, а края юбки слегка поднимались и опускались, обнажая лишний дюйм гладкой белоснежной кожи, прежде чем скрыть ее снова. Гилберт лениво подумал, нормально ли это с его стороны – находить такое зрелище эротичным, как поток его мыслей прервался: Родерих либо забыл о том, кто находится позади него, либо не до конца понял природу платьев, потому что наклонился, чтобы подобрать что–то с пола, подол опасно приподнялся, и до того, чтобы узнать, какого цвета на нем сегодня белье, осталось всего ничего. Гилберт застыл, не донеся пирожное до полуоткрытого рта. У него будет целая _неделя_ таких вот моментов, внезапно понял он, и ему немужественно захотелось разразиться слезами счастья.

К несчастью, в один неудачный момент прозвенел входной звонок. Родерих выпрямился и повернулся к двери так быстро, что Гилберта едва не смело этим порывом. Безмятежность, порожденную механическими движениями, как ветром сдуло, австриец явно запаниковал.

– О, нет, – Родерих прикусил губу, и развернулся к Гилберту, который только понял, что до сих пор держит в руке пирожное, и тут же откусил половину. – Сиди тихо, – велел австриец. – Может, они уйдут.

Кивнув, Гилберт молча продолжил жевать. Родерих стиснул руки на ручке веника. Звонок прозвенел снова, Гилберт почти готов был рассмеяться над испуганным видом Родериха, одержимого страхом, что кто-нибудь может застать его одетым в платье специально для услады гилбертовского взора. Хорошо он придумал с этим нарядом…

Однако даже Гилберт удивился, когда услышал звук открывающейся двери. Хотя все встало на свои места, когда непрошеный гость знакомым голосом позвал Родериха по имени. Австриец побледнел еще сильнее, и на этот раз Гилберт был с ним полностью солидарен, поскольку и в его жилах кровь слегка застыла. Это была Елизавета.

– Избавься от нее, – прошипел Родерих, бешено жестикулируя. Гилберт молча соскользнул со стойки, оставляя недоеденный завтрак, не споря только потому, что слишком хорошо представлял, что будет, если Елизавета все это увидит. А для самого шумного побоища столетия было, пожалуй, рановато.

Выйдя в прихожую, Гилберт ухитрился так прикрыть дверь, чтобы ни Родерих, ни кухонная разруха Елизавете были не видны. Заслышав его шаги, возившаяся с дверью женщина обернулась, и на ее лице выразилось явное разочарование личностью вошедшего.

− Привет, Гилберт! − Сказала она своим подозрительным тоном, который обычно использовала в общении с ним. − А где Родерих?

Гилберт попытался состроить физиономию рассеянной невинности. Поскольку, к подобным минам он не привык, то не был уверен, что ему удалось правдоподобно передать ее.

− Его сейчас нет, − небрежно сказал он, предположив, что должен соблюдать более-менее вежливый тон, если хочет, чтобы она убралась поскорее. − Ему пришлось пойти навестить, эээ, Антонио, а я остался пока присмотреть за домом в его отсутствие.

О, да, он, несомненно, гений. За исключением того факта, что на Елизавету его виртуозное вранье не произвело ни малейшего впечатления.

− Это самая наглая ложь, что я когда-либо слышала, − заявила она.

− Ничего подобного, − огрызнулся Гилберт, уязвленный тем, что ей так легко удалось его раскусить. − Та моя ложь про Гилбёрда, Эйфелеву башню и твой лифчик была гораздо наглее!

Елизавета приподняла бровь. На Гилберта медленно снизошло понимание, что он только что признался, что соврал.

− Ч-черт….

Из кухни донесся невнятный шум. Елизавета прищурилась.

− Думаю, Родерих уже вернулся от Антонио, − саркастически сказала она, решительно направляясь в сторону кухни. Гилберт, разумеется, попытался ее остановить, но впустую. Никакая непреодолимая сила и никакой недвижимый объект не могли встать на пути Елизаветы, и пусть Гилберт во много раз превосходил и то и другое, у него все равно не было ни шанса.

Распахнув настежь кухонную дверь, Елизавета шагнула внутрь, чтобы тут же застыть на пороге при виде невероятного зрелища: посреди кухни стоял напуганный, как олень в силках Родерих, выражая шок, панику и отчаяние одновременно. На миг все трое застыли, а потом Родерих, прислонившись к стойке, обвиняющее ткнул пальцем в Гилберта.

− Это все он виноват, − заявил он. От такого безобразного предательства у пруссака отвисла челюсть. Елизавета очень медленно развернулась, и, увидев ее лицо, Гилберт невольно попятился. Она выглядела так, словно не могла выбрать между видеокамерой и оружием массового поражения.

− Родерих, − очень спокойным, хотя и неестественно высоким голосом сказала она. − Могу я одолжить твою сковородку?

Значит, она выбрала второе. Прежде, чем Родерих успел ответить, в прихожей зазвонил телефон, и Гилберт не упустил такой шанс. Не то, чтобы он _боялся_ Елизаветы, что за бред, но, проклятье, получить по голове сковородкой было _больно_, а он не особо любил боль…если только ее не чувствовал кто-нибудь другой, и в таком случае это было весело.

− Я возьму, − поспешно вызвался он и шмыгнул в прихожую, хлопнув за собой дверью.

− Кто бы ты ни был, отныне ты являешься моим лучшим другом, − вместо приветствия заявил он, подняв трубку. На том конце раздался знакомый смех.

− А я разве им уже не являлся? − притворно обиженным тоном осведомился Артур. Гилберт оживился.

− Ты всегда мой лучший друг…особенно когда я выпью лишнего, − успокоил он англичанина.

− Спасибо, − саркастически хмыкнул тот, − Очень мило, Гилберт.

− Я тоже люблю тебя, дорогуша, − отпарировал Гилберт, посылая в трубку воздушный поцелуй, и тут же вспомнив, что в одном доме с ним находится женщина, всю свою жизнь пытавшаяся его убить. Эта мысль подействовала отрезвляюще. − Так чем я могу тебе помочь? Только не говори мне позвать Родериха. Если я останусь один на один с его психованной бывшей, может произойти что-нибудь плохое. Я имею в виду, я _не хочу_ причинять ей вред, но она может не оставить мне шанса.

– Не беспокойся, она, скорее всего, вырубит тебя раньше, чем ты успеешь замахнуться, – заверил его Артур. Гилберт смерил трубку мрачным взглядом, забыв, что англичанин его не видит.

– Собственно, я звонил, чтобы поговорить именно с тобой, – посерьезнев, продолжил Артур. – Я тут размышлял, как ты поладил со своей горничной, и кое-что вспомнил. Гилберт, ты понимаешь, что Франциск знает о вашем пари?

– Да, и что? – спросил Гилберт, не сразу уловив суть проблемы.

– Ты точно расслышал, что я только что сказал? – устало переспросил Артур. – Давай повторю медленнее. _Франциск_ знает, что _Родерих_ будет в течение недели носить _униформу французской горничной_. Ты правда хочешь сказать, что ничего в этой фразе не вызывает у тебя тревоги?

Ну, если преподнести это _таким_ образом, то все становилось куда яснее.

– Не волнуйся, Франциск даже не подойдет к моей горничной, не говоря о том, чтобы пристать к ней, – твердо ответил Гилберт. Прозвучавшая в его голосе уверенность, должно быть, задела какой-то сигнальный проводок в сознании Артура, потому что, когда он ответил, тон его был более чем подозрительным.

– С чего такая уверенность? – поинтересовался он.

– Потому что _ты_ будешь отвлекать Франциска на себя!

Шикарная мысль, подумалось Гилберт. Только-только он решил, что достиг апогея своей гениальности, как к нему пришло очередное блестящее озарение. Его мысленные поздравления были прерваны следующим ответом Артура.

– Да, конечно, мечтай.

Гилберт возмущенно уставился на трубку. Никто не смеет сомневаться в его способностях!

– Я спас тебя от Франциска, который хотел забрать тебя домой в ту ночь, когда ты вдрызг упился, – напомнил он собеседнику. – Ты мой должник!

На том конце провода шумно вздохнули, признавая его правоту.

– Вообще-то, он пригласил меня на неделю погостить, – неохотно признался Артур. – Думаю, я поймаю его на слове.

Гилберт победно ухмыльнулся.

– Вот и _умничка_, – вредным голосом пропел он, практически почувствовав сквозь трубку ответный мрачный взгляд англичанина.

– Удачи тебе с Елизаветой, – ласково произнес напоследок тот, и повесил трубку, прежде чем Гилберт успел обозвать его ублюдком. Какая наглость.

К сожалению, теперь пруссак стоял перед вопросом, что делать дальше, когда у него больше не было веской причины оставаться в прихожей. Можно было, конечно, продолжать разговор с опустевшей трубкой, но это было бы трусостью, а кем Гилберт Байльшмидт точно не являлся, так это трусом. Также он не был слабаком. Или лентяем. И вообще, любыми длинными словами, которые часто использовал Родерих, и которые, он точно _знал_, являлись оскорблениями, даже если он и не вполне понимал, что они означают. Или…ну, короче, Гилберт Байльшмидт много кем не был, и трусом особенно.

И поэтому, дабы доказать этот факт всем, кто посмел в нем усомниться, он промаршировал кухню, всем своим видом излучая уверенность. Тем не менее, двоих, находившиеся в комнате, это, видимо, не впечатлило, поскольку вместо того, чтобы упасть к его ногам и приступить к восхвалениям, они едва взглянули в его стороны и продолжили его игнорировать. Гилберт надулся, но промолчал. Надо было конечно, что-нибудь им сказать, но от его внимания не ускользнула большая сковорода угрожающего вида, покоившаяся на стойке. Предателя Родериха следовало позже как следует отшлепать.

– Так, значит, ты будешь ходить в таком виде всю неделю? – слабым голосом переспросила Елизавета. Должно быть, Родерих успел в его отсутствие рассказать ей всю историю, вне всякого сомнения свалив всю вину на Гилберта, когда на самом деле…подождите, это и на самом деле была _его_ вина. Гилберт просиял от гордости за самого себя, тут же забыв все свое негодование.

– К сожалению, да, – ответил Родерих, сердито косясь на него. Гилберт ухмыльнулся еще шире.

– Ты знаешь, что тебе на самом деле нравится это, _Herzblatt_, – ответил он, направляясь к австрийцу. – Разве может что-нибудь быть приятнее, нежели обслуживать меня, потакая каждой моей прихоти?

Скользнув рукой по талии Родериха, Гилберт остановился на бедре, ощущая сквозь шелковую ткань платья жар тела австрийца. Схватив его за запястье, Родерих без колебаний отбросил его руку.

– Много чего может быть куда приятнее, – огрызнулся он. Гилберт рассмеялся.

– Какое совпадение, – растягивая слова, произнес он, обшаривая глазами все его тело. – Я тоже так считаю.

Что бы там не собирался ответить австриец, его прервал судорожный вздох, донесшийся оттуда, где раскрасневшаяся Елизавета стояла, опираясь на стойку, и смотрела на них широко распахнутыми глазами.

– Я…мне надо присесть, – выдохнула она, оседая на пол. К расстройству Гилберта, они выбрала место, которое Родерих уже успел очистить.

– Ты в порядке? – забеспокоился австриец, опустившись рядом с ней на корточки.

– Я всего лишь в шоке, – еле слышно вякнула Елизавета, глядя вверх на неподвижного Гилберта. – Я не думала, что настанет день, когда Гилберт сделает для человечества что-нибудь полезное!

Родерих растерялся, а Гилберт разразился смехом. Он должен был догадаться, что ей понравится. В конце концов она была почти такой же извращенкой, как Франциск, как бы она этого не отрицала.

– Не стоит благодарностей, – любезно ответил он. – Но ты мне мешаешь. Мой секс-раб должен продолжать уборку.

Родерих сердито посмотрел на него, не потому что понял, что Гилберт только что получил благословение Елизаветы, а просто реагируя на непристойный эпитет.

– Я _не_ твой секс-раб, – холодно ответил он, помогая Елизавете подняться. – Ты уверена, что хорошо себя чувствуешь? – встревожено спросил он. – Может, стакан воды?

Приведя себя в порядок, Елизавета покачала головой.

– Спасибо, нет, но, если хочешь, я помогу тебе с уборкой, – предложила она. Гилберт нахмурился.

– Тебе нельзя помогать, – сурово сказал он. Елизавета небрежно потянулась в сторону сковородки, Гилберт поспешно отпрянул, но Родерих ее остановил.

– Не беспокойся, – заверил он ее, – я сам все уберу.

Бросив на сковородку последний полный желания взгляд, Елизавета с улыбкой обернулась к бывшему мужу.

– В таком случае, можно я останусь понаблюдать? – спросила она. – Просто, чтобы убедиться, что он не будет чересчур домогаться.

Гилберту она послала ледяной взгляд. Но пруссака этим было не одурачить. Он знал, что ее мотивы во многом совпадали с его – они оба хотели смотреть на Родериха в платье.

– Ну и кто теперь нагло врет? – усаживаясь обратно на стойку, пробормотал он, так, чтобы она услышала. Чуть покраснев, она аккуратно взобралась рядом с ним.

Любоваться стройными ногами Родериха, купаясь при этом в атмосфере собственного всевластья, в присутствии Елизаветы оказалось куда труднее. Родерих методично подметал, Гилберт дулся, Елизавета весело болтала с австрийцем, прерываясь только когда он поворачивался спиной, чтобы молча попялиться. Короче, она пренахально пользовалась устроенной Гилбертом _для себя_ ситуацией, что было неприемлемо. Как раз в тот момент, когда пруссак уже был готов схватиться за сковородку и повернуть ситуацию в свою пользу, желудок Родериха громко заурчал. Выпрямившись, смущенный австриец приложил к животу руку, словно пытаясь успокоить разбушевавшийся организм.

– Может, прервешься, и поешь? – предложила Елизавета, пытаясь подавить хихиканье.

– Нет, спасибо, – Родерих возобновил уборку. Гилберт внезапно вспомнил, что, в отличие от него, австриец остался без завтрака. Что за глупость! Разве он не понимает, что завтрак – самая важная трапеза дня?

Перед носом подметающего Родериха внезапно возникло пирожное. Повернувшись, он увидел ухмыляющегося Гилберта, который, собственно, его и протягивал. Это были те самые пирожные, что Родерих отдал пруссаку на завтрак, и от одного только запаха у него едва не потекли слюни. Он и сам не осознавал, насколько был голоден.

– Ешь, – велел Гилберт. – Не хочу, чтобы ты жаловался, что я плохо с тобой обращаюсь.

– Я сказал, не стоит, – запротестовал Родерих, только потому, что привык протестовать против всего, что предлагал Гилберт. Пирожное коснулось его губ.

– Кусай, – скомандовал Гилберт. Родерих, сдавшись, подчинился.

– А теперь жуй, – продолжил Гилберт, усмехаясь своей с ума сводящей усмешкой. Родерих сердито уставился на него.

– И проглоти, – пропел Гилберт. Родерих проглотил.

– Я умею есть, – сообщил он, забирая у Гилберта остаток пирожного.

– Ну конечно умеешь, после того, как _я_ научил тебя! – отпарировал невероятно довольный собой Гилберт. Словно он и в самом деле верил, что без его инструкций Родерих уморил бы себя голодом. Приглядевшись к Родериху поближе, он недовольно цыкнул и подушечкой большого пальца стер прилипшую к губам австрийца крошку. – Хотя, до меня тебе, конечно, далеко. Я ем куда аккуратнее.

Родерих мысленно сравнил прилипшую к рту крошку с почти разрушенной кухней и хотел было поделиться своими мыслями с Гилбертом, но тот не дал ему такой возможности, наклонившись ближе и соблазнительно прошептав ему на ухо:

– Может тебе стоит попрактиковаться на моем…

Позади раздался скребущий звук – Елизавета подобрала со стойки сковородку. Отступив немного, Гилберт смерил ее осторожным взглядом, но было не похоже, что она собиралась применить сковородку в воинственных целях. Елизавета просто прижала ее к груди, словно для моральной поддержки. Ее лицо раскраснелось, и вообще, она выглядела раздраженной на саму себя, за то, что прервала такой момент.

– Продолжай, – пискнула она.

– Мм? – не понял Гилберт.

Елизавета приподняла сковороду в более угрожающее положение.

– _Продолжай_, – более настойчиво повторила она. Гилберт не верил своим ушам. Что, теперь она его поколотит, если он не пристанет к Родериху? Эта женщина _окончательно_ выжила из ума?

– С удовольствием, – ответил он, решив воспользоваться ситуацией, коль скоро представилась такая возможность, но Родерих уже оказался вне зоны досягаемости. Он стоял, прислонившись к противоположной стене кухни, доедая остатки завтрака, и чуть напрягшись всем телом на случай необходимости бегства. Взвесив все за и против, Гилберт решил ничего не предпринимать, пока Елизавета еще здесь. Во-первых, Родерих добровольно ни за что ничего не позволит, пока она смотрит, а во-вторых, всегда оставалась возможность, что эта сумасшедшая внезапно передумает и кинется на него со сковородкой наперевес.

Словно прочтя его мысли, из которых ясно можно было понять, что больше ничего интересного здесь не произойдет, Елизавета с разочарованным вздохом слезла со стойки.

– Пожалуй, мне пора, – объявила она. – Я уже достаточно вам надоела на сегодня.

Гилберт смерил ее подозрительным взглядом, но, Родериха ее слова о том, что она оставит его наедине с пруссаком, казалось, встревожили.

– Ты нам совсем не мешаешь, – с ноткой мольбы в голосе возразил он, но Елизавета только покачала головой.

– Меня ждут домашние дела, – ответила она. – Я всего лишь заскочила на минутку поболтать, потому что давно тебя не видела.

Подойдя к Родериху, она крепко обняла его, спровоцировав Гилберта на самый ледяной из его арсенала взгляд, направленный ей в затылок. Однако он пропал впустую, потому что, выпустив австрийца из объятий, она покинула комнату, не удостоив Гилберта ни малейшей толикой внимания. Какова нахалка!

– И нечего тут расстраиваться, – буркнул Гилберт, заметив, как вытянулось лицо Родериха при звуке закрывшейся входной двери. Родерих перевел на него удивленный взгляд. Гилберт притворился, что совсем не ревнует. Ну он же в тыщу раз круче нее, так почему Родерих хочет, чтобы она была здесь, когда у него есть Великий и Ужасный Гилберт?! Смерив его оценивающим взглядом, Родерих внезапно улыбнулся краешком рта, и махнул рукой в его сторону.

– Не мешай мне еще пять минут, и я освобожусь, – пообещал он. Гилберт послушно отошел в сторонку, потому что когда воплощение твоих мокрых снов велит тебе сделать что-то, это надо выполнять.

Теперь атмосфера в комнате стала куда менее напряженной, как минимум, для Гилберта. И как минимум, до тех пор, пока Родерих, ровно пять минут спустя, действительно не отложил веник и не обвел кухню усталым, но удовлетворенным взглядом. Это заняло пару часов, но все снова было на своих местах.

– Отлично! – просиял Гилберт! – Теперь я могу попытаться снова!

Умиротворение с лица Родериха испарилось во мгновение ока. Он недоверчиво уставился на Гилберта, который, по его мнению, совсем спятил, если полагал, что Родерих снова позволит ему готовить в своей кухне.

– Нет! – отрезал он, – если хочешь готовить, иди и разрушай свою собственную кухню.

– Я _не всегда_ устраиваю такой бардак! – оскорбился Гилберт. – Я _умею_ готовить все, кроме твоих дурацких австрийских десертов.

Вздрогнувший Родерих смерил его удивленным взглядом.

– Что именно ты пытался сделать? – поинтересовался он. Гилберт смущенно отвернулся.

– Не твое дело!

Раздраженно вздохнув, Родерих принял решение, о котором, он точно _знал_, еще пожалеет.

– Ну, предположим, что, если ты _очень_ хочешь приготовить что-то конкретное, я могу помочь, – неохотно сказал он, и тут же был шокирован появившемся на лице пруссака восхищением. – Но ты должен сказать мне, _что именно_ мы будем делать.

– Ту яблочную штуку, которую ты все время готовишь! – выпалил Гилберт. Родерих мгновенно пожалел о своем щедром предложении. Ничего удивительного, что Гилберт не смог это приготовить, если он даже не знал, как оно называется.

– Яблочный штрудель, –устало сказал он. Гилберт с энтузиазмом закивал. – Ладно, дай я возьму все необходимое.

Если произойдет очередная катастрофа, Гилберт будет убирать все сам, и плевать на их пьяное пари.

Как ни странно, Гилберт вел себя вполне прилично, буквально следую всем инструкциям Родериха, и скрупулезно отмеряя муку, соль, и масло в необходимых для теста пропорциях. Родерих даже позволил себе немного расслабиться, не переставая, однако, зорко следить за процессом.

– Ты делаешь это слишком резко, – заметил он, беря Гилберта за руку, и двигая ее медленными плавными кругами. – Если не будешь двигаться аккуратно и нежно, опять все разбросаешь.

Он внезапно заметил, как близко стоял к пруссаку, и какое странное чувство распространялось по коже, там, где их руки соприкасались. Австриец попытался было убрать руку, но Гилберт перехватил его запястье. Вздрогнув. Родерих поднял глаза и, увидев знакомую хищную ухмылку, понял, что нарвался.

– У тебя масло на руке, – промурлыкал Гилберт, и, не дожидаясь ответа провел языком – _языком!_ – дорожку от запястья Родериха до кончика мизинца, ни на миг не прервав зрительный контакт. От ощущения влажного чужого языка на своей коже, Родерих покраснел, вздрогнул, и…это что, вспышка?

Выпустив его руку, Гилберт резко развернулся. Стоявшая в дверях Елизавета как раз в этот момент опускала камеру, трясясь от возбуждения. Родерих побелел от ужаса, в то время, как Гилберт с рычанием двинулся на женщину.

– Ты, кажется, собиралась _домой_, вуайеристка! – рявкнул он, пытаясь выхватить у нее камеру, но Елизавета проворно отскочила.

– Прости, Родерих! – ликующе прокричала она через плечо на бегу к входной двери. – Но не волнуйся – это для моей персональной коллекции!

– А ну вернись! – взревел Гилберт, устремляясь следом. Застыв в нерешительности, Родерих решил сдаться и, опершись на стойку, помассировал виски пальцами. Пусть Гилберт сам бегает и уничтожает улики, а если у него не получится…что ж, аптечка на такой случай в доме имеется, а фотографию можно будет забрать и потом. А пока что он воспользуется случаем закончить штрудель до возвращения Гилберта, потому что иначе тесто испортится, а он так давно не готовил в тишине…. Впрочем, тишина была весьма относительной, то и дело прерываясь криками и победным кличем Елизаветы, но, в мире, где жил Родерих и это могло сойти за тишину. Рассеянно напевая, он пододвинул к себе миску с тестом, проигнорировав пронесшуюся мимо окна Елизавету, за которой мчался Гилберт.

**Примечания:**

_Herzblatt_ – Милый.

_Süsser_ – Дорогой.


	5. Chapter 5

ГЛАВА 4

Родерих лениво размышлял, должен ли его беспокоить тот факт, что ему даже нравилось быть одетым в платье. Перехватив поудобнее садовые ножницы, он ловко отхватил еще пару веточек, нарушающих идеально ровную линию его живой изгороди. Второй день Адской Недели выдался непривычно теплым, напоминая о лете, которое должно было вот-вот наступить. Родерих чувствовал себя слегка виноватым за удовольствие, которое приносило каждое дуновение ветерка, овевавшего его обнаженные ноги. Хотя, надо признать, это компенсировалось ужасом, окатывающим его, когда особенно резкий порыв угрожающе развевал подол его юбки. Это было бы не так страшно, если бы он работал в своем саду в одиночестве, но позади на газоне разлегся Гилберт, скорее всего наблюдающий за ним, и, по всей вероятности, от души желающий, чтобы ветер дул как можно сильнее и чаще. А может, и нет. Не будучи в состоянии увидеть и сказать точнее, Родерих чувствовал себя параноиком.

Позволив себе ненадолго отвлечься от монотонного подстригания изгороди, Родерих полуобернулся, чтобы украдкой бросить на Гилберта взгляд. Восседая на расстеленном на траве покрывале, пруссак пил чай…в компании своей птахи? Уже не таясь, Родерих в упор уставился на то, как Гилберт налил холодного чая в блюдце и поставил перед своим питомцем, который, видимо, имея собственные представления о чаепитии, вместо того, чтобы пить, плюхнулся в блюдце и радостно заплескался в нем. Австриец был уверен, что, когда он по требованию Гилберта накрывал для того миниатюрный пикник на заднем дворе, никакой птицы и в помине не было. Поднявший в этот момент глаза, Гилберт перехватил изумленный взгляд Родериха.

– Эй, не отлынивать там! – окликнул он, явно наслаждаясь ощущением собственной власти. – Я знаю, как трудно отвести взгляд от моей потрясающей персоны, но…

– Гилберт, когда ты успел принести ко мне домашнее животное? – перебил его Родерих.

– Гилбёрд не _животное_, – оскорбился тот. – Он мой _друг_. И я его не приносил – он сам прилетел, потому что соскучился по мне.

Гилбёрд согласно пискнул, продолжая плескаться. Обе нации синхронно обернулись к нему.

– Ты дал ему чай, – сухо заметил Родерих.

– Гилбёрд _любит_ чай, – пояснил Гилберт. Несколько капель напитка попали на покрывало. Родерих, сделав над собой усилие, попытался этого не заметить.

– Вижу, что любит, – устало сказал он. – Только не общепринятым способом.

– А еще он любит твой штрудель. – прибавил Гилберт. – Но говорит, что было бы гораздо вкуснее, если бы я его испек.

Он скорчил рожицу в сторону Родериха, который хотел было спросить, действительно ли Гилберт считает, что понимает писк своего цыпленка. Но решил не спрашивать. На случай, если ответ заставит его усомниться в психическом здоровье Гилберта сильнее, чем он уже сомневался.

Казалось, Гилберт все еще продолжает дуться из-за вчерашней кулинарной неудачи. Когда он, наконец, сдался – то есть, прошу прощения, «предпринял тактическое отступление», и позволил Елизавете упорхнуть вместе с камерой, его ждало новое расстройство – уже готовый остывающий на тарелке штрудель. Он так разворчался, что Родериху пришлось повозиться со здоровенным синяком на его руке, лишь бы утихомирить буйного пруссака. Синяк так или иначе был связан с исчезновением из кухни сковородки, хотя вопрос, как Елизавета умудрилась ее позаимствовать, оставался открытым. Родерих был уверен, что когда эти двое начали свой марафон по его саду, сковородка находилась на кухне. Но, тем не менее, по завершении пробега она была найдена на его клумбе. Оставалось только радоваться, что тюльпаны не пострадали.

Игнорируя вытянувшееся лицо Гилберта, австриец вернулся к работе, продолжив укорачивать разросшуюся до неприличия изгородь. Он начал рано утром, и к этому моменту почти вся изгородь была укрощена. Однако оставалась одна проблема: как он справится с… налетевший в этот момент порыв ветра атаковал его сзади, прервав мучительные раздумья. Родерих в панике ухватился за подол и потянул книзу, пытаясь прикрыться. Гилберт позади присвистнул. Обернувшись, Родерих смерил его сердитым взглядом, на всякий случай не отпуская подол, несмотря на стихнувший ветер.

– Этого я тебе ни за что не прощу, – заявил он.

Гилберт засмеялся.

– Да на здоровье, – отреагировал он. – Я все равно буду хранить воспоминания об этой неделе в своем сердце до конца жизни.

Родерих отпустил подол. Улыбка Гилберта стала шире.

– Хочешь, я подержу его для тебя? – Мурлыкнул он, что для Родериха прозвучало как «Хочешь, я полапаю тебя за задницу?»

– Спасибо, не стоит, – вежливо ответил австриец, оставив в конце фразы место для невысказанного «а не то я….»

К счастью, Гилберт не стал настаивать, что позволило Родериху еще минут двадцать проработать в относительном покое, лениво прислушиваясь к односторонней беседе Гилберта и его птахи. Судя по обрывкам разговора, птица соглашалась со всем, что говорил пруссак. Это немного успокоило опасения Родериха по поводу душевного здоровья Гилберта, поскольку _никому_, даже птице, идеи пруссака не могли казаться разумными. Значит, Гилберт просто говорил сам с собой.

_Щелк_. Еще одна ветка упала на землю. И теперь проблема встала прямо перед ним. А состояла она в том, что изгородь была немного выше самого австрийца. Он приподнялся на цыпочки и вытянул руки, пытаясь достать до верхних веток и молясь, чтобы ветра не было. Кончики ножниц щелкнули в воздухе в непосредственной близости от ветки, которую нужно было укоротить. Обреченно вздохнув, Родерих опустил руки. Так ему работу не закончить. Сзади раздался взрыв смеха. Обернувшись, он увидел, как Гилберт забавляется, наблюдая за своей птичкой, поскользнувшейся в блюдце и вымазавшейся в чае. Трогательно хлопая крыльями, Гилбёрд безуспешно пытался подняться на ноги. В конце концов пруссак, сжалившись, поднял птицу и поставил на ноги, успокаивающе погладив пристыженного Гилбёрда по головке.

Подняв голову, Гилберт с удивлением увидел перед собой стоящего с пустыми руками Родериха – ножницы остались на траве около изгороди. Пруссак не заметил, когда он успел приблизиться. Посмотрев на изгородь, Гилберт увидел нагло торчащий ряд веток на самом верху забора.

– Мне нужна твоя помощь, – неохотно сказал Родерих. – Я не могу достать до последних веток.

– У тебя что, нет стремянки? – удивился Гилберт. Австриец покачал головой.

− Приходящий садовник выше меня ростом, и, прежде, чем ты спросишь, нет, я не буду забираться на свою мебель. Не хочу испачкать обивку, − тон, каким это было сказано, не оставлял ни единой возможности для возражений. И Гилберт не стал возражать, тем более, что ситуация могла стать выигрышной, если только знать, как ею воспользоваться.

– Окей, я сделаю это, – он ухмыльнулся, заметив, как насторожился Родерих. – Но только если ты меня поцелуешь.

Родерих разрывался между смущением и раздражением.

– А что, сделать что-нибудь бескорыстно тебе религия запрещает? – устало поинтересовался он.

– А с какой стати? – отпарировал Гилберт, откидываясь назад на локтях, и всем своим видом демонстрируя, что не сдвинется с места, пока австриец не уступит. Он чуть было не упустил подозрительный блеск в глазах последнего.

– По доброте душевной? – предположил Родерих. Гилберт бы фыркнул в ответ на это смехотворное предположение, если бы не слегка изменившийся при этом голос Родериха. Он стал тише и ниже обычного, отчего по коже пруссака побежали мурашки. Потеряв дар речи, он смотрел, как Родерих медленно опускается на колени и ползет к нему, не прерывая напряженного зрительного контакта.

– Ну пожалуйста, Гилберт, – протянул австриец тем же чувственным голосом, так перекатывая его имя на языке, словно не хотел с ним расставаться. Гилберт невольно подобрался; вселенная сфокусировалась на Родерихе, а остальной мир превратился в смутную мешанину тусклых красок где-то на периферии зрения. Сердце бешено колотилось о грудную клетку, и каждая деталь вырисовывалась с кристальной ясностью: тишайший шорох ткани при малейшем движении Родериха, прикосновение руки к бедру, умоляющий взгляд враз потемневших глаз. Центр его существования остановился прямо перед ним, склонив голову и заглядывая ему в глаза.

– Пожалуйста, помоги мне, – взмолился он. Гилберта тряхнуло – ему на грудь легла ладонь, провела, едва касаясь и оставляя за собой горячий покалывающий след, и остановилась прямо над сердцем. Он подался навстречу прикосновению, но рука переместилась вместе с ним, слегка отодвинувшись, сохранив это дразнящее мучительное расстояние, и вместе с тем позволяя сократить дистанцию между собой и объектом его самых дерзких фантазий. Родерих не отодвинулся, но его пальцы внезапно легли на грудь Гилберта и мягко, но решительно оттолкнули.

– Ты ведь не воспользуешься моей беспомощностью, правда? – Широко распахнутые глаза Родериха, наполненные невинностью и доверием сделали с Гилбертом что-то странное. Пруссак хоть и знал слово «благородство», но никогда не утруждался применять его по отношению к кому бы то ни было, и все же что-то в умоляющем голосе Родериха и в его глазах тронуло душу Гилберта, пробудив глубоко спящие инстинкты. Австриец вдруг стал в его глазах хрупким существом, отчаянно нуждающимся в защите и покровительстве. Вероятно, платье тоже сыграло в этом свою роль, потому что ничто так не может пробудить в мужчине героя, как вид барышни, попавшей в отчаянное положение. В любом случае, Гилберту потребовалась вся его сила воли, чтобы не вскочить и не закончить подстригать это изгородь самому, причем, не рассчитывая на что-то больше, чем простое «спасибо». К счастью, его упрямство оказалось сильнее (ненамного), нежели тонкие психологические манипуляции Родериха.

– Н-нет, я… – Начал было он, но тут Родерих жалобно прикусил губу, и, черт возьми, это выражение лица надо объявить _вне закона_! Чтобы не видеть это, Гилберт прикрыл глаза, борясь с чувством вины – _вины_! Словно со стороны он с ужасом услышал собственный голос:

– Я сказал, с тебя поцелуй, и я не намерен уступать!

После короткого молчания, он услышал вздох.

– Ладно, твоя взяла, – неохотно сказал Родерих своим нормальным голосом. Рискнув приоткрыть глаза, Гилберт увидел разочарованное лицо австрийца. – Хотя я _почти_ победил.

С плеч Гилберта словно гора свалилась. Он победно ухмыльнулся, почувствовав, что почти утерянный самоконтроль стремительно возвращается к нему в полном объеме.

– Ничего подобного! Тебе ни за что не победить Великого Меня! – Ликующе заявил он. – _Никому_ не взять верх надо мной, когда речь идет о….ох… – Он поперхнулся собственной речью – Родерих уперся коленом ему в бедро, и изогнулся, показав еще чуть больше обнаженной кожи. Сняв очки и небрежно уронив их на покрывало, австриец скользнул рукой по груди Гилберта и обхватил его за затылок.

– Заткнись, – пробормотал он, и подался вперед, чуть склонив голову, чтобы коснуться своими губами губ Гилберта. Первое касание было едва заметным, однако спровоцировало неконтролируемую дрожь по всему телу пруссака. Когда же Родерих прижался совсем чуточку крепче, целуя так мягко и целомудренно, как это только было возможно, у Гилберта напрочь снесло крышу. Надавив сильнее, он получил свою награду – Родерих приоткрыл рот, впуская его, и он не замедлил воспользоваться приглашением. Влажный жар его рта был его раем, и теперь, когда он получил допуск, то не мог позволить себе и дальше удерживаться. Положив руку австрийцу на затылок, он заставил того откинуть голову, и ринулся вперед, наслаждаясь каждым стоном и вздохом. Когда Родерих, наконец, отодвинулся, Гилберт мельком взглянул на его раскрасневшееся лицо и снова наклонился за следующим поцелуем, но на его губы легла ладонь, останавливающая его.

– Не жадничай, – выдохнул австриец. – Ты просил один поцелуй, а те… – Он оборвался на полуслове – Гилберт прихватил его пальцы губами и, втянув их в рот, принялся обводить каждый языком. И все это не отводя от лица Родериха многообещающего взгляда. Торопливо высвободив пальцы, Родерих отодвинулся, надеясь, расстояние позволит ему хоть немного замедлить свое бешеное сердцебиение.

– Н-не… – начал он и не успел даже подосадовать на собственную запинку, как Гилберт снова оказался прямо перед ним, положив одну руку ему на бедро.

– Позволь мне заставить тебя снова просить меня, – выдохнул он прямо в ухо австрийца. – И на этот раз я сделаю все, чего ты пожелаешь.

Несмотря на жару, Родериха бросило в дрожь. Соблазн отдаться желанию своего тела был слишком велик, но ведь это был всего лишь второй день этой недели, и…он не мог позволить себе быть _настолько_ доступным, черт побери! Теперь была его очередь собрать остатки ускользающего самообладания и уверенно отодвинуть Гилберта.

– В таком случае, иди и подстриги мою изгородь, – велел он, подпустив в голос больше уверенности, чем у него на самом деле было. Гилберт уставился на него со смесью недоверия и разочарования.

– Ты _серьезно_? – спросил он, искренне не веря, что кто-нибудь может отвергнуть его. Родериха такая самоуверенность раздражала, позволив еще больше укрепиться в своем решении. – Знаешь, тебе не нужно _изображать_ неприступность, если ты сам этого не хочешь. Я не против.

– Ножницы там – демонстративно указал он в направлении недостриженной изгороди, одновременно подбирая и водружая себе на нос очки. Вздохнув, Гилберт решил не давить еще больше.

– Все-все, понял, – он поднялся на ноги. – Я сказал сделаю, значит, сделаю. А ты посади свою хорошенькую попку сюда, и постарайся не пускать слюни, наблюдая за моей персоной. – Он слегка щелкнул Мариацель. Родерих, сдвинувшись дальше на покрывало, с облегчением воспользовался возможностью отдохнуть, после проведенного на ногах утра.

На какое-то время единственными звуками в саду стал шелест листвы на легком ветерке и щелканье ножниц, методично срезавших одну ветку за другой на самой верхушке изгороди. Мирно попивая чай, Родерих не мог не воспользоваться ситуацией и не полюбоваться совершенно безнаказанно на тело вкалывающего Гилберта. Тело, надо признать, было весьма и весьма _привлекательным_. Родерих бы с удовольствием пялился весь день. Однако его отвлекли настойчивым дерганьем за подол. Опустив взгляд, он увидел промокшего от чая Гилбёрда, пытающегося влезть к нему на колени. Осторожно взяв птичку, Родерих приподнял ее к лицу. Уютно устроившись в ладони, она тихонько чирикнула. Выглядела пташка наимилейшим образом, несмотря на слипшиеся и торчащие перышки.

– Тебя нужно искупать, – сообщил ему Родерих, и подумал, не делает ли его тот факт, что он заговорил с птицей, таким же сумасшедшим, каким ему иногда казался сам Гилберт. Взъерошив перышки, Гилбёрд склонил набок голову. Родерих улыбнулся, и тут же вскинул голову – со стороны забора раздался поток брани. Гилберт стоял, держа одной рукой другую, и даже с этого расстояния Родерих мог видеть лужицу ярко-красной крови на его ладони. Не отрывая от него взгляда, он пересадил Гилбёрда обратно на покрывало и торопливо подбежал к пруссаку.

– Что случилось? – Обеспокоено воскликнул он, беря пораненную ладонь в свои руки и осматривая. Гилберт вздрогнул от неожиданности.

– Я уронил ножницы, и чертово лезвие меня едва не убило! – ответил он, злобно глядя на виноватый во всем предмет. Родерих попытался стереть кровь, чтобы оценить размер пореза. Гилберт отвел взгляд. Рана выглядела неглубокой, но, видимо, ножницы перерезали небольшой сосуд, потому что крови натекло порядочно.

– Ты выживешь, – поставил безошибочный диагноз Родерих, и потянул Гилберта за собой. – Пойдем, я наложу повязку.

– Уверен, что не надо наложить швы? – спросил Гилберт, волочась за ним в дом. – Эти штуки вечно на меня покушаются! Я мог истечь кровью!

– Не будь ребенком, – хмыкнул Родерих, перешагивая через порог. – И не накапай кровью на ковер.

Продолжая игнорировать ворчание пруссака, Родерих направился к ванной, где хранилась аптечка. Отвернув кран, он подставил руку Гилберта под струю и вручную смыл кровь там, куда вода не могла достать.

– Держи руку так, – велел он, извлекая из встроенного в стену шкафчика бинт и тюбик с антисептиком. Оторвав кусок бинта, он завернул кран и осторожно промокнул рану, прежде чем смазать края антисептическим кремом.

– Щиплется, – пожаловался Гилберт, пошевелив пальцами.

– Я знаю, – успокаивающе произнес Родерих. – Но это лучше, чем занести в рану инфекцию. Обернув остальной бинт несколько раз вокруг ладони, он закрепил конец, стараясь не затягивать слишком туго. – Вот так. Впредь будь пожалуйста, осторожнее. Иногда мне кажется, что я полжизни провел, перевязывая тебя.

Не услышав ответа он поднял глаза и встретился с пристальным и на удивление серьезным взглядом Гилберта.

– Все еще кровоточит, – пожаловался Гилберт. – Я чувствую.

Родерих открыл было рот, чтобы указать на тот факт, что ни одна рана не может зажить мгновенно, но перевязанная рука внезапно оказалось прямо перед его носом.

– Поцелуешь, чтобы прошло? – предложил Гилберт.

Родерих уставился на него.

– Ты что, дитя малое? Мои поцелуи не обладают магической силой.

– Все, что способно меня заткнуть, обладает магической силой, – убежденно возразил Гилберт. Родерих, не найдя других слов со вздохом запечатлел осторожный поцелуй поверх повязки.

– Ну как? – спросил он, слегка смущаясь под пристальным взглядом Гилберта. Тот, по-видимому, восприняв этот вопрос всерьез, внимательно осмотрел свою руку и вновь улыбнулся, поразив австрийца необычной мягкостью своей улыбки, так отличающейся от привычных ухмылок и усмешек.

– Сразу стало лучше, – объявил он. – Ты исцелил меня!

Родериху показалось что он попал в некую альтернативную вселенную, в которой Гилберт был с ним _ласков_. Гилберт по определению не умел быть ласковым!

– Быть того не может, – слабо возразил он, не зная, как еще поступить в такой необычной ситуации, хотя не мог не признать, что ему пришлась по вкусу такая перемена в поведении пруссака.

Тихое чириканье привлекло внимание обоих к двери. Гилбёрд, заскочив в комнату, приземлился на ботинок Гилберта и клюнул того в ногу. Пруссак расплылся в своей обычной ухмылке.

– Гилбёрд! – воскликнул он, словно не виделся со своим цыпленком Бог знает сколько. Подобрав птицу, он усадил ее себе на руку и принялся довольно наблюдать за тем, как Гилбёрд карабкается вверх по руке, вцепляясь коготками в обнаженную кожу. Услышав шум, Гилберт поднял голову и увидел, как Родерих, заткнув раковину пробкой, наполняет ее теплой водой.

– Ты чего это? – недоуменно спросил он. Завернув краны, Родерих взял Гилбёрда и посадил в созданную им неглубокую ванночку.

– Отмываю его от чая, – ответил он. – Не думаю, что ему нравятся слипшиеся перья.

Явно одобрив идею с купанием, Гилбёрд принялся радостно плескаться в воде, в то время как Родерих осторожно тер пальцами слипшиеся перышки.

– Я тут ни при чем, – отпарировал Гилберт. – Это _он_ перепутал чайное блюдце с лягушатником!

Родерих молча продолжил заниматься своим делом, аккуратно придерживая брыкающуюся птицу одной рукой.

– Тебе он нравится, не так ли? – внезапно осенило Гилберта. В его голосе явственно прозвучало обвинение.

– От него намного меньше шума, чем от тебя, – ответил австриец. – А ты ревнуешь?

– Черт побери, еще бы! Меня ты никогда не купал! – возмутился Гилберт, немедленно надувшись. В лицо ему полетели брызги. Хихикнув над его ошарашенным лицом, Родерих еще раз брызнул в пруссака водой.

– Такое купание сойдет? – поинтересовался он. Гилберт потянулся мимо него к раковине. – Даже не думай! – Родерих перехватил его за запястье.

– Ты первый начал! – запротестовал Гилберт, пытаясь высвободиться и отомстить, но тут Гилбёрд, захлопав крыльями, окатил брызгами обоих. Родерих, выпустив руку Гилберта, сложив ладони лодочкой, взял разбушевавшуюся птицу и поднял ее из воды, когда его настигла месть пруссака, в виде новых брызг. Он передернулся.

– Ага, – победно заключил Гилберт.

– Ну очень по-взрослому… – закатил глаза Родерих, но уголок его губ дернулся, пытаясь сдержать улыбку.

– Ты первый начал, – оскорблено повторил Гилберт.

Не затруднившись с ответом, Родерих молча расстелил на полу полотенце, и, опустившись на колени, опустил Гилбёрда на полотенце, прикрыл другим краем, и начал аккуратно вытирать.

– Можешь дальше не стричь изгородь, – внезапно заговорил он, не поднимая глаз. Гилберт задумчиво пошевелил пальцами пораненной руки.

– Как новая, – ответил он, что, в общем, не вполне соответствовало истине, но, по сравнению с некоторыми прошлыми его ранами, такой порез был просто пустяком. Наклонившись, он подобрал чистого и невероятно пушистого Гилбёрда и посадил себе на плечо, где тот немедленно устроился на привычном месте.

В саду Родерих занял свое место на покрывале, а Гилберт усадил своего питомца рядом с ним. Пташка тут же вскарабкалась на колени австрийца.

– Эй, руки прочь от моей горничной! – Нахмурившись, скомандовал Гилберт, пытаясь спихнуть Гилбёрда обратно, но Родерих, оттолкнув его руку, наоборот, усадил птицу поудобнее.

– Вы двое чересчур уж сблизились, – подозрительно заявил Гилберт, и внезапно ткнул в Родериха пальцем. – Ты что, за моей спиной крутишь с Гилбёрдом?

Родерих, разрываясь между желанием рассмеяться и позвонить в ближайшую психиатрическую лечебницу, выбрал первое.

– И что, если так? – Поддразнил он. Гилберт ухмыльнулся.

– В таком случае, сегодня у меня на обед будет жареный цыпленок, – заявил он. Родерих слегка стукнул его по руке.

– Гилберт! Что за ужасные вещи ты говоришь! – Гилбёрд, по-видимому, полностью согласный с австрийцем, зарылся в складки его юбки. Рассмеявшись, Гилберт похлопал птицу по голове.

– Шучу, идиот. Но правда – руки прочь.

Родерих с улыбкой смотрел вслед идущему по направлению к изгороди пруссаку. Пташка, выкарабкавшись из его платья, подпрыгнула на его коленях, и Родерих рассеянно потянулся было, чтобы погладить ее, но она, отшатнувшись, тревожно оглянулась на Гилберта, потом снова посмотрела на австрийца и нервно зачирикала. Родерих уставился на Гилбёрда. Не могла же птица понять слова Гилберта…или могла?

– Не волнуйся, он пошутил, – пробормотал он, и на этот раз птаха позволила ему погладить себя по пушистой головке. – Гилберт никогда не причинит тебе вреда, – продолжил он, не вполне уверенный, что его поймут. Но, по меньшей мере, Гилбёрд никому ничего не сможет рассказать. – И, кроме того… – он посмотрел на Гилберта, всецело увлеченного работой, – …он знает, что на эту неделю я принадлежу только ему.


End file.
